Save the last dance
by angelgurl079
Summary: Konoha is having a dance!And our favorite characters are all going. Surprises await and there even be Karaoke.What will happen on the three days before the dance?what about during? sasukesakura and other parings
1. finding a way to ask her

This is my first Fanfiction so dont kill me...lolz

Warning:Characters will be OCC

_Italic are thoughts (besides flashbacks)_

Parings: Sasuke/ Sakura , Ten-ten/Neji., Shikamaru/Ino, Naruto/Hinata, Lee/Yumi (my character) and a slight lee/Sakura (I dont like this paring just useing it for now), also maybe Kiba/OC and any other charaters you your slef would like to see together.

**Summary: **Konoha is having a dance! and our favorite characters are all going. Surprises a wait and there might even be Karaoke. Sasuke must face the fact he has to ask a girl to the dance and we all know the only girl he would pick and thats Sakura. sasuke/sakura and other parings

**

* * *

**

** Save the last dance**

He couldnt believe he was doing this. But as long as he explained to her that there was nothing there and that this was just cause he was forced to ask someone so it might as well be her.

Maybe she wouldnt make a big deal of it? Its been 2 years since she had givein up on asking him out on dates. He could tell she still cared but some how she had givin up hope. _'it's all cause of this stupid dance.' _he thought.

_Flashback_

"I bet you guys are all wondering why i called you here" Kakashi said to all the boys. He continued "Well we are going to be haveing a local dance." He was cut off by Naruto " Wooo hot chicks for all." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Kakashi contiued. " The thing is the guys have to ask a girl. This is a formal dance. Which means you have to wear something nice like a tux... YOU HEAR ME NARUTO?" Naruto looked up from the ramen he had pulled out of his back pack "muhuh mm mistening"(**1**) he said with his mouth full. Kakashi sweatdrops. "umm like i said all the guys must ask a girl to the dance." he said again.

"And what if we dont" Lee said. "uhhh lets just say Tsunade will handle you guys in a not so nice way" He said as he shivered at the thought of her. (AN: i no kakashi probably isnt even scared of her but just pretend in here...ok?...good.) Everyone else shuttered at the thought of a very pissed off Tsunade.

_End of flashback_

So here he was everyone had gotten them selves a date. Neji asked tenten. Shikamaru asked Ino. Even the stupid dolt got a date. Naruto had asked Hinata. And now Sasuke was the only one left. He didnt want to ask any of his stupid fan girls. They plainly scared him and annoyed the crap out of him. Well Sakura still annoyed him but not like when they were 12. They were now 16 and there was nomore "Sasuke-kun will you go out with me" or "I love you Sasuke-kun." no it was now "Hi Sasuke-kun" or "bye sasuke-kun". She said nothing more to him if possible inless she had to.

So why was it so hard to ask his friend? The only girl he had ever really cared '_in a non-romantic way' _about to a stupid one-time dance? _'Well ill just have to ask her and get this damn thing over with'.

* * *

_

It was time for training and they had been practiceing on some of there NinJutsuon some stupid dummies. Sakura hadnt shown up for some odd reason till about1 hours after training had started. Her only excuse was "I slept in". Everyone was confused but everyone blew it off except Sasuke who knew from all the years of knowing her that, that was a lie.

After training as they were walking home Sasuke took his time and waited till Sakura was far ahead. Her head was down obviously upset about something. "Sakura." Sasuke yelled to her. '_Might as well get this over now.. and find out whats wrong with her at the same time'_ She turned around with one of the fackest smiles he ever saw. "Ya? What do you want Sasuke-kun?" she said trying to not let her smile slip. "We need to talk but umm first tell me why you were so late today and dont give me ur fake excuse.. I know you better then you think." He said very seriously. Her smile defalted and she had a sad look on her face. "Sasuke... I.. I dont expect comfort or pity from you b..but" She stoped as tears started to fall down her pale cheeck.

"But what?" he said totally confused on why she was crying. He took a step closer. _'If some idotic dumbass hurt her I will rip him to shreads...wait why am i getting all protective?...and how do i know if this is about a guy' _he wondered '_Its cause shes the only person besides Kakashi and the stupid dolt you accually would risk your life to protect so of course your going to be preotective' _a lil voice in his head whispered (AN: NO! he does not have voices in his head and he isnt crazy. Its like his self- councence.)

She was quite before she contiued. "Theres only 3 days till the dance and i was told by not only Ino-pig but by Ten-ten too that Lee-kun was going to ask me to the upcomeing dance. But he asked that new girl Yumi instead. And thats why i was kinda late this morning. He normally walks me to the training grounds then runs to go to his team but this morning...h.. he didnt come i waited 30 minutes. but he didnt show up." she stop to take a breath and continued. "So i walked to his house which was a pretty long walk (AN: i dont know how far Lee and Sakura live) And when i get there noone answered then his mom fianally did and told me he had left at his normal time to take Yumi to her class (Yumi is not ninja). So i walked all the way back to my house... and i cried for awhile i guess you can say for awhile then I decided it was best to get my ass here and so here I am!" She said with her arms streched out wide tears still comeing down.

'_Im going to kill him for doing this to her'_ he thought then he stoped in his thought of burning him alive. _'Maybe that idot did indeed help me in a way.' _"Sakura, I'll make you a deal since Im also in a jam but you have to hear me out first... ok?"

* * *

AN: ahhhh im done its like 1:00 and im tired as all hell. Well hope u like this. Reviews please. and ill get the next chapter asap. hahaha.

Angelgurl

**Disclaimer:_ I will NEVER own Naruto._ i only own Yumi.**


	2. asking

hey I got the second chapter out. woohoo. im trying to get this out befor my spring brake is up and i really will have no time. well i hope you enjoy angelgurl

**WARNING!**:there will be major OOC. so dont sue me. oh and sligtly AU

**Disclaimer: **do think i would accually be kewl enough to own Naruto? didnt think so.

* * *

**Save the last dance **

By Angelgurl

She looked at him waiting for what he was going to say. _'He looks nevous...oo the great Uhihca is nervous..but what about?' _Sakura thought. Her crying had stoped but she had a slight headache.

"Ok...Here it goes and dont answer or ask questions till im done ok?" he said looking at her straight into her jade green eyes. She nodded. "As you should already know I have to ask a girl to the dance." _'is he doing what he i think he is doing? _" ...And everyone but me have a date and i dont want to take any of my fan girls..." _' omg he is i wish i had a camera for this...' _Her heart started to beat faster... " And I dont want you to take this the wrong way or any thing I dont like you ...like that.. I just need a date... and your the only one I could think that I would take." He stoped and let her register all this.

It was quiet for awhile but then she got a smirk on her face. "I'll go but I have one condition." He stoped he hadnt expected there to be a condition only she would get really happy and jump him. "What?" he asked unsure about this. Her smile got bigger and her jade green eyes sparkled. She took a step closer and leaned towards his ear "You have to save me the last dance?" she pulled back and winked. And with that walked off.

"Call me tonight to tell me what time you will pick me up and about dinner or what not." She said not even looking back. And for once it was Sakura walking away from him. _'Did she just do that?' _He thought. He shook his head and walked home.

* * *

He laid on his bed. His body screamed for sleep from all the training but he just couldnt sleep. A little green eyed, pink haired beauty kept comeing to mind. "I dont think she likes me any more" he sighed not reliseing he was thinking out loud. "I thought I was going to be hugged to death or something... " he couldnt help but feel disapointment. He put his hands on his face "Why do I even care its only a dance and its with her... Sakura. No big flipin deal! I'v known her forever. i mean i dont even like her.

He couldnt deny the fact she was beatiful. He always thought she was beautiful but of course almost every guy in Konoha thought that too. And over the past 3 years she had gotten even more gorgous... accually probablly he will be envied for getting her. She never said yes for dates for any guy. He was probablly the only one to know that his little Sakura never been on a date. _' wait did i just say my?' _A phone ringing interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Hello?" He said thinking it was probablly Sakura. He smirked that the few times she had called him. Then he frowned think how he yelled at her for calling _'Maybe I'm a little mean to her...'_ "Hey Sasuke-bastard! I saw the little performance today with Sakura...Finally got some guts to ask her out huh?" It was Naruto. "You Dobe. How in gawds name did you get my number? Yes i asked her to the dance but i only did it cause i didnt want to ask any of my fan girl." He said as cooly as possibly. "Right dude. we all know you like her. The way you look at her when shes not looking...TRY TO GET OUT OF THAT ONE! MUHAAHAHA" He said like some sort of idot which scared Sasuke just a little. "Come on you cant tell me, you never looked at her ass."Sasuke said smirking. The other line was quite. He could just imagine Nartuto his mouth gaped open.

"Crash" he heard over the other line. he could help but chuckle. Naruto had fainted finding out Sasuke was deffently checking out Sakura. "See you tomrrow Naruto." he hung up...Then he remembered he had to call Sakura. "Might as well call her as well" picking up the phone

It rang once... twice.. a third time...Sasuke was about to hang up when he heard someone pick up. "Hello? Haruno resident" A voice said. " Ummm. is Sakura there...This is Sasuke." he paused. "oh hey Sasuke-kun. So umm whats up?" Sakura said a little bit nervous last time she talked to sasuke over the phone he was pissed and so it was kinda ackward to talk to him on it.

"Nothin. Well I guess we should talk about the dance." He said "Ya... So what time would you pic me up. And are we walking or you driveing? and should I eat first or are we going some where before or after the dance?" she said. Sasuke had to think he had never thought about all that.

"I'll pick you up at 7 since the dance starts at 8. I'll also drive you there cause we dont want to show up with your dress muddy. and... Beep... umm one sec Sakura someones on my other line.. Click

"Hello?" he asked wonndering what idot would interupt him on the phone with Sakura. "Hey again Sasuke-Bastard. I just recovered from what you said. I so have something to blackmail you with now." "Ok whatever. could you hurry up i have someone on the other line." sasuke said getting annoyed. "ok ok.. Well the real reason I called you was because before the dance me and hinata... and a few others plan to go out to eat. youcould take Sakura" Sasuke thought a momment "Ok whatever. bye Dobe" he said

He switched back over to Sakura. "Umm that was Naruto" thinking there was really no need to apologize. "He invited us to go eat with him and Hinata and the rest before the dance. Is that fine with you?" "YA!" Sakura said excitedly. There was a moment silence then Sakura thought she had to brake the silence "Sasuke-kun are we staying till midnight or leaveing before then?" She asked. _'Oh crap... this thing ends after 1230... do i really want to stay that long... ha no. but maybe she does oh who cares.' _"We will stay as long as you want I guess" he said "Ok! Well I have to go. i have to take a shower and then call Hinata. bye Sasuke-kun." "Bye" Click. _"ok that wasnt as hard as I thought it would be.' _He turned around and went to bed and dreamed of Sakura.

* * *

She had just gotten out of the shower. She felt her cheeck were still flushed from talking to Sasuke. She went to call Hinata and tell her about her and Sasuke-kun. Though dhe had the feeling everyone in Konoha knew about her and him going to the dance.

* * *

Omg i finished this. Yes i kinda left it off but im kinda going down from the days this is day 3 and slowly but surely things a progressing. next chapter Hinata enters. hope you guys like review plz! Angelgurl

Sasuke: I sound really pathatic.

Angelgurl: No you dont i think you sound cute. pounces on Sasuke

Kakashi: this is better the make out paradise

Naruto and Sakura: PERVERT!


	3. the calls

Hey its me again... i finally got the 3rd chapter out. Im trying to get as many chappies out as possible .

Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto... but someday i will muhahahha Runs away

Save The last dance

As Sakura steped out if the bathroom she went to her phone and dialed Hinatas number. ring... ring... rinng...Finally a shy soft voice answered the phone

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey hinata!"

"Oh Sakura its you. I heard your going to the dance with Sasuke." She said happily

"Ya... but..." She stoped.

"But what?" Hinata asked with a worried voice for her friend.

" I just dont know. I mean i thought i would be happy but...i didnt want him to feel forced to ask me! I wanted him to ask me out cause he truley liked me." Saskura said. She felt like tears were going to fall but she held them back

Hinata smiled sadley on the other side of the phone. _'If you only knew how much he really cares' _she thought.

"Well who knows maybe this is his way to finally confess or something?" Hinata said trying to make Sakura be more optimistic.

"Phh... ya confess his undenying annoyence for me." She said laughing bitterly. Hinata didnt know what to say. She knew she couldnt convience Sakura that Sasuke didnt hate her.

"So when did Naruto ask you and how? Sakura said about a minute later.

Hinata could feel blush creaping to her cheeks.

"Well he called me saying he had to ask me something and to meet him and get ramen and talk." Hinata giggled... course Sakura couldnt help but not to either. "When i got there he seemed really nervous. As we were eating he put a mouth full of ramen in his mouth and as he was eating he asked me to the dance... and u already know my answer."

Sakura laughed."haha.. Thank god for your great skills in understanding Naruto when his mouth is full" She said jokeing.

"Hey Sakura?" Hinata said changeing the subject real quick.

"yeah? what?"

"Ino and Tenten are comeing over tomorrow and then we are going to met up with the boys at the mall... You want to come?"

HELL YA!" Sakura said almost breaking Hinatas ear drums.

"Oww"

"Oh sorry...but ya i would love to go. What time?"

"Meet me at my house about 1130."

"ok i have to go i need some sleep...Today has been really tirering". Sakura said stifiling a yawn.

"Yeah. ill see you later"

Bye.

Click

Sakura jumped right into bed and slept soundly.

sasuke had been dreaming peacefully of his beatiful green eyed, cherry blossom when the phone rang.

"Who the fuck is calling me now!" He said muttering a few other words under his breath and reached over and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Whos this?" He said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"SASUKE-BASTARD! DONT HANG UP ON ME IN TILL I SAY BYE!" Yelled his annoying blonde haired team mate.

"Well you said bye so bye." He said angerly and was about to slam the phone down when he heard Naruto say something about metting the girls at the mall. "HUH? What about the girls?"

Naruto smirked. "Hinata and the girls...even Sakura are going to that new mall. I need to know if you want to go."

"Yeah... sure.. what ever... now naruto i have something for you to do. "Sasuke said

What" Naruto was kind of worried what he was going to say.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE AND STOP CALLING ME" Sasuke yelled and hung up.

5 minutes later

RING

"WHAT!" Sasuke screamed into the phone.

"Now what did i say about hanging up on me?" Naruto said in the most serious voice he had. which wasnt all that serious.

click.

And so for almost the whole night this went Naruto calling Sasuke and annoying him. Sasuke hanging up and 5 minutes later Naruto calling again. In till finally Sasuke smashed his phone against the wall.

TBC..

OMG IM DONE with this chapter! lol. what you think review. lol muhahahaha I wont update till i get up to aleast 7 reviews. lol yes I know its kind of boring but it kinda helps on what goes on in the next chapter so review. Angelgurl


	4. day 3 ddr disaster part 1

...wow i didnt think i would get over 7 reviews that quick 0o. Srry it took so long to write i had to think on how i wanted the next fewchapter to go.

Thankx for the reviews

**Kuanna- Thanx im happy u thought that part was funny**

**FunnyGuy123- well i hope this chapter makes u laugh even more**

**Susan- well i have never watched the anime and i have recently started to read the magna so if it sounds like something they would do go me :P**

**CaTzPoSt- i dont have spell check but i try my best to chatch any grammer mistakes. oh and im American... tho i must ask why do u wanna know?**

**nikki-14angeL- thanx **

**Lokiador- heres the next chapter you have been waiting for ;p**

**springninja- hahaha sorry it took so long to update...**

**blitzace312-thank you **

**Disclaimer- i dont own anything that Naruto based... not even a Sasuke plushie crys**

**Save the last dance **

**Chapter 4: Day 3 The DDR disaster part 1**

**by angelgurl**

* * *

When sasuke woke up he felt the urge to just skip even going to the mall. But if he didnt he would prolly spend another sleepless night with the dobe pestering him... and this time he would proally go straight to his house and yell out side his window. 

He walked over to his bathroom and looked into the mirror. _'DamnI look like shit...I better take a showerI wouldnt want Sakura see me liii... wait a frickin minute why would I care how I look in front of her... maybe all of Kohona but Sakura.. hell no!' _With dismissing that thought he jumped in the shower to get ready to go the mall.

* * *

Sakura was up early today. She decided not to wear her normal clothes and opened her closet to find something new to wear. 

"Hmmm what should I wear?" she look passed all her 57 matching red and black out fits that looked the same and finally found a black and pink pladed skirt and matching tanktop that Ino had gotten for her birthday a few months ago. When she put it on she had to laugh. She felt like she was going to some concert. So she pulled her now long hair into a messy bun. Some pink strands excapeing it. It had taken Sakura 2 years to get it back to how it was.

After that she ran to theHyuuga residents and knocked on the door. Hinata was the one to open it.

"Sakura!.. your pretty early dont you think?... and wow you look great" Hinata repiled she had long ago had stoped stuttering but she still blushed sometimes.

"Well is anyone else here?" Sakura asked and steped inside the huge mansion.

"Accually yes. Ino is..."before the Hyuuga heirress could say a word there came a high-piched squeal.

"SAAAAKKKUUURRAA! oh my god . isnt that the out fit i got you for your birthday wow! it looks great on you! Well now all we have to do is wait for tenten and we can leave!" And who would of guessed at that moment that Tenten came running it the house.

"You guys '''pant''' we have to '''pant''' hurry to the mall now!"Tenten said panting cause of the running she had been doing.

"Why we have like a 1 1/2 hour before we have to be there" Sakura said very confused on why her friend wanted to leave so early. Ten ten got an evil smirk on her face.

"They are haveing a DDR contest and I took the liberty of signing us all up!... including the guys"

"WHAT!" was heard from miles away.

* * *

At Narutos apartment.All the guys had met there. 

"Did you guys hear something" Naruto said

"Nope" was all the rest of the guys said ignoreing the scream they heard miles away.

* * *

Srry this is so short but I promise to make it longer in the next chapter i was in a hurry to get this chapter out ... well review and also i need you guys to vote on who should compete against who and should i put gaara and the others like Tamai and kiba and them in the contest? 

angelgurl


	5. Day 3 ddr disaster part 2

OMG! i finally getting around to updateing! wooo.. umm any wayz. just a thing DDR is accually Dance dance revaloution. or shorten down ddr. Dance Dance Revolution (DDR) conceptually is a very simple game. There is a platform with four arrows: up, down, left, and right.There are four stationary arrows at the top of the screen. There will be arrows that scroll up from the bottom of the screen. When the scrolling arrows overlap the stationary arrows, you then hit the corresponding arrow on the platform. And that's it! You have now learned the basics of DDR. Angelgurl

* * *

Save the last dance chapter5 DDR disaster part 2

When everyone had gotten to the mall and found out our favorite little weapon specialist had signed them up and after trying to kill her. But by the grace of the great Neji did she survive. They all agreed to do it. Course with the complaing of Naruto.

"Man why do I have to do this! This is so completely stupidI could be eating ramen right now!" He whinned very loudly.

"Shut up dobe!" said the dark haired boy next to him.

" SASUKE-bastardI bet you dont even know how to play.. I betI could even beat you!" The young blonde said challangeingly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a chalange?"

"Yeah.. and lets make this interesting. If i win you have to.." he whispered something into Sasukes ear which made sasuke slightly blush.

"umm ok.. but whenI win" sasuke said confident he would win and wouldnt have to do narutos little dare." you have to..." Sasuke whispered it in his ear the nice little dare he had instore for him.

* * *

Sakura looked were Sasuke and Naruto were talking. _'wonder what they are talking about' _Her thoughts were interupted by the blonde girl next to her.

" Come on Sakura we have an 1/2 hour before the contest... Lets practice and get a hang of this game.

"Hm?.. oh ok." Sakura turned around and walked to were 10 DDR machines were.

She got on one and waited for Ino to pick a song. Ino picked Love, love, love. As the music started the arrows came up the girls started geting into the beat of the music Sakura jumped quickly to the left putiing her other foot on the right and jumped twice. she was getting all her arrows so far. She looked at Inos she was doing the same. Ino was trying to her hardest she started to get mad when she started to miss a few. _'stupid arrows'_

Sakura still was going fine she had only missed one. she grabed the bar behind her and leaned her weight on it and put her left footback and her right foot to the right. When the song had stoped it was obvious that Sakura had won but only by a few.

"Wow that was easier thenI thought it would be" Sakura said. Tenten came up to her and said

"well duh... dont you think it would since you picked begginer level." Sakura fell anime style on the ground.

"Damn i thought i was doing a harder level"

Out of know where an annoucer annouced. "In a minute teams will be annouced. Please all who are compeating come by the middle stage."

As Sakura and Ino walked to the stage they saw Gaara, kiba, shino, and temari standing near each other.

"Gaara! Kiba! Shino! ... uh... bitch!" Ino said purposely calling tamari a bitch. ( 'o'...u no CAT FIGHT lol. )

"hey what are you guys doing here?" Sakura said pretending that Ino didnt just say that.

" Me and shino are watching the contest while kibe and temari are compeateing" Gaara said which made Sakura and Ino's mouth drop cause he had said more then two words. There thoughts were interupted by the annoucer guy getting on stage.

"Hi im greg and no im not a brady hahahaha..." he said trying to crack a lame joke... suprisingly enough no one laughed.. not so suprisingly enough naruto didnt get it.

"pss... sasuke what does he mean?'

"shut up"

"um any ways" greg continued "When i say your team number please go to the back to met your team and to get a tag to show what team your on.

Team 1Lee,Yumi, Neji,Tenten

Team4Sasuke,Sakura,Kiba,Jasmine

Team5Shikamara, Temari, Ino, Gaara

Team 8 Hinata, Naruto, Shino, Kai

and so on ...

When Sakur heard the teams she looked over and saw Lee and Yumi happily hugging each other and then saw them kiss . She felt utterally and completely broken... No pain not even what sasuke had put her through could compair how she felt. She just turned around and slowly walked to were they were supposed to meet with her head done and her hair covering her face so noone could see her silent tears.

Sasuke on the other hand had seen the whole thing and felt the need to pull his little pink haired flower in his arms and kiss her tears away. '_wait kiss her tears away? what the hell is wrong with me!' _He turned and followed her and tried to figure out what was wrong with him and why he kept haveing weird thoughts.

Ino could of died with happiness for getting on the same team as Shika-kun. but when she heard that temari was on her team her good mood evaperated. She had a feeling shika liked temari and Ino was very jealous at the thought. But she swore she was going to win him over... even if it meant haveing to kill temari. _'ill show them whos the better man... ehh woman i mean' ._

Gaara and Shino after hearing this turned to Temari and glared at her (though you couldnttell for shino cause of his shadesbut you could see an evil arua comeing off of him) Temari sweatdropped and took a step back and tried to smle '_how did they know i was the one who signed them up'_

"umm heheh let me explain.. i couldnt help it... umm its all kibas fault it was his idea!' she said and ran away before shino unleashed his furry of bugs on her and gaara killing her with sand. Kiba looked shocked that he was blamed.

"hey noI didnt..." he looked at gaara and shino who looked like they were on the verge of killing _'scary...'_ he sliped out before he got there rath to. He felt bad for the poor pathetic soul who would even come and bug them in there state. unforetunely the poor pathetic loser accidently knocked into shino who bumped gaara. They turned to the poor pathetic soul who was indeed Naruto

"Oh hey guys sorry about on we better hurry up and get to our teams" He said innocently not noticeing the deadly arua the were giving off. Before he knew what was happening shino and gaara jumped onhim and beating the crap out of him. People near by could only sweatdrop.

Hinata was so happy she got to be on a team with naruto. She couldnt wait. she walked over to the meeting area not noticeing her Naruto-kun was getting pumbled by two very pissed off people.

* * *

Omg im so sorry to leave you off here but I dont know exactly how im going to go from here. next chapter will be on who win the ddr contest... vote and tell me who should win! Review plz! 


	6. loves in the air

Yeah I finally updated… I no I havent in a long while and im sorry… my life can be busy… well I would aslo like to thank all those who reviewed…. And I made this pretty long so I could get the rest of the story going… this will more show on the relationships of the others then it will on Sasuke and sakura. Also there will be OOC u have been warned.

Angelgurl

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto…. Even tho it would be cool….

* * *

Save the last dance 

Chapter 6: loves in the air

Sasuke stood next to Sakura and tried to listen to the rules but he kept looking at Sakura. She seemed heart broken seeingLee kiss Yumi... After awhile of Susuke saying no and being heart brokenshe had tried to move on and Lee had been there for her and she had even started to like him… I guess after all her rejections to him he had started looking for someone else and now she was back to being heart broken…. Sasuke stared at her and then a thought came to his head… for once he was going to make her happy… even if it would kill him to do so… he was going to steal Yumi from Lee and after Sakura and Lee got together he would date Yumi for awhile then dump her… Sakura would have Lee and she would be happy again…. _' but.. will I?'_ he ignored that thought and listened to the guy…

"Ok! Now the first teams to compeat are Team 1 and Team 2 .. then team 3 and 4…then Team 5 and 6. the 2nd teams to compeat are teams 7 and 8 and then 9 and 10. ok First since we have only a few machines working we will haveyour team split up. 2 people from each team will go to 1 ddr machine and will compeat withother 2peopleopponets team. It will make this game go faster and tomorrow the 4 remaining winning teams with face eachother.. now please talk to your group and figure out who will be with who and report to me to tell you which ddr machine you will be going to.

* * *

Naruto who was still slightly injured from the pumbleing he got from both Shino and Gaara turned to Hinata. 

"Hinata would you.. I mean wouldyou like …. What I'm trying to say is.." He couldn't believe it. He swore she was the ONLY girl that has ever had him stummbleing over words. He felt his face flush and he wanted to hit his face against a wall..

"Naruto are you ok!" she said bringing the red faced blonde out of his thoughts…"So umm you want to be partners?" she had saved him from making a fool out of himself and he gave her his biggest smiles and said yes. Kai, the short, wearing a baseball hat covering his blonde hairand hasfemanent look to him next turned to Shino.

"So I guess this means we are partners…." He had said in a slightly girlish voice… Shino stoped from looking at the scene between Hinata and Naruto and looked at the boy next to him… then it hit him Kai wasn't a boy… he… was a she.. Shinos mouth droped…

"You're a girl!" Shino replied. (ya Shino accually talks in this fic..)

"Ya my name is short for Kaily and don't worry about apoligizeing a lot of people think im a boy when im wearing this hat…" he or should we say she now pulled off her hat and her hair went down to her shoulders… Shino stood there looking at her. He couldn't believe he had accually mistaked her for looking like a guy. In all acuallity he thought..she was kinda cute…then she screamed not to loudly cause she didn't disturb any one around them... he realized one of his beatles was crawling up his shoulders.. '_yep'_ he thought _'shes now unoffically not worth my t_ime' after that she reached out and grabed the bug and was examining it.. He stoped…_'wait what the?'_

"wait.. ur not scared, disgusted, or frightened?" he asked she laughed…

"Are you kinding me how could I?.. I mean I love bugs! I just haven't ever seen this kind of beatle around here…where did you find it" he couldn't believe it first he was a she now he found she like BUGS! All kinds.. this was deffently his day!

"I ordered it off the internet. Its from africa and its pretty rare to see it anywhere else but there." He said answering her question.. (Now we no what hes doing when we don't see him.. and srry for all the bug talk but we will soon get to some better stuff)

"Wow!" was all she could say. She gave back her bug and walked over to Hinata and Naruto who where waiting there and were she would have to explain to them about her real name… all Shino could do was stare at her…_'Maybe if things go good maybe i'll ask her to that dance.. its better then hanging with people who don't know one thing about bugs.' _

_

* * *

_

Kiba had already knew he would be with that Jasmine girl cause he knew Sasuke would claim Sakura in a matter of seconds…. To him Jasmine wasn't interesting at all and she didnt look like she liked dogs at all.._'probably a cat person'_ He thought. He looked down at his dog who was siting patiently.(AN: umm I feel stupid but I forgot his dogs name could u plz tell me so I can fix it!)

"Hey boy listen you can't particapate since theres a no dogs playing rule. So you can only cheer for me in the crowd." His dog looked up at him and barked a few things and kiba nodded.

"You are the best dog in the world!. If I could you would be my partner.." He said back. Jasmine who had been right next to him looked at him like he was some sort of freak… _'wow hes weird hes talking to his dog and acting like he can understand him'_ Jasmines thoughts were interupted by Sakura.

"Jasmine.. Sasuke-kun and I have talked and me and him are going to be partners. You wont mind will you if your partnered up with Kiba will you?"

"No its fine im all right with that" she said smileing back at Sakura. Sakura smiled and grabed Sasukes arm and pulled him towards where Greg the host was to find out where they where to go next. Jasmine grabed Kibas arm and pulled him haed so they could catch up with Sakura and Sasuke.

* * *

Things for team 5 wasn't going as nice as the others. Gaara was still very pissed at Temari and was going to kill her but on the other hand Ino and her where fighting on who would be Shikamaras partner so he figured Ino would get the job done and he wouldnt have to get his hands dirty. 

"Well he has liked me since we have met!" Temari said

"Well he's my date to the dance and he might as well be my partner for this!" Ino said get pissed off that this girl was trying to take her man… She had started likeing Shika awhile back but never thought about it and would never admit it noteven to her self...sheput up the sasuke-kun thing so she could get closer to him... and now this dance she had started thinking she had a chance until today when they had ran into Temari. _'I only want him to be my partner cause I don't want him to be with a withc like her.. ya that's my reason…or is it?'_ Ino thought. Then Shikamara said the one sentence that messed up everything.

"How troublesome" Ino stoped she had it. She's tried not to be 'troublesome' but nooo No matter what she does she is still _**'troublesome'**_.

"You know what you can have him! Im sick of this **_'how troublesome'_** shit. You know what why don't you just say you like her so I wouldn't even try! GOD!" she walked over to Gaara.

"Gaara will you be my partner since theres noone else?" Gaara just stared he hadn't expected anything like that to happen.. So he just nodded and Ino did one of the most darring things in her life she grabed Gaaras arm and pulled him towards where everyone else was… Shikamara just stared at her retreating form.. _'did that just happen?'_ he had always cared for her in one way or another and now his chance was shattered…. He didn't know what to do… so he did one thing he could he grabbed temari's hand and pulled her with him where Ino and Gaara went to.

* * *

Neji stared at Tenten. When she had found out they were on the same team she had hugged him… Noone had ever took the chance and hugged him.. all this time he had only seen her as a friend, a comrade, almost like a lil sister. Someone he would accually die for. Now when he stood next to her he relized he might just have feeling for her. He wouldn't say it but he couldn't deny him self that she was very pretty and that she had always seemed to be that little light in his life. That would make things seem just alittle better then they were for him. He had asked her to the dance cause he accually trusted her and knew she was the only person that wouldn't make it such a big deal. Though he almost wanted to kill her when she had signed them up for thisbut he wouldn't let anyone else hurt her. 

"Neji?" her voice had pulled him out of his thoughts

"hn?" he repiled

"Im going to take a wild guess that me and you are going to be partners?" He just nodded and she knew that was the only thing she would get out of him at the moment. She walked towards Lee and Yumi. Even though she stoped and looked away when she found out they where making out._ ' I wonder what it would feel like if Neji kissed me…'_ she blushed at this thought. She had like Neji since they were put into teams she felt lucky that he even considered her as a friend.. hell she felt lucky that he even acknoledged her! Neji coughed and brought everyone back to earth. Lee smiled.

"Sorry guys. Well lets get going!" He said putting his arm around Yumi and walking toward greg. It was time to compeat.

* * *

Ok heres the next chapter it took me a few hours to finish it right and I worked hard on this so I hope you like also! Plz! Vote on who you want to win… if you review and vote I will start on the next chapter asap! And we will be done with DDR for the rest of the story! 

angelgurl


	7. DDR FINALLY!

I'm back with the next chapter… I didn't get a lot of votes on who they wanted to win so I'm kinda have a tie going on so I'm going to have to split this chapter in half… ugh.. So when you're done reading this could you not only click the review button but also vote for what team you want to win the whole DDR contest?

Also I need to answer some reviews…

Lunarangel: hahha I don't mind the long reviews its nice knowing what my reviewers think of my story lol even if it's a paragraph long. (This by the way is kewl with me) Lol.

Purerandomness: This is DEFFENTLY! An InoShika at the end but right now it's a triangle... maybe even a one-sided tem shikaino... and who know maybe some other guys will like her…but in all it will be a inoshika.

Nixxie1430: defiantly a sakurasasuke with some other pairings so no one dies from sasusaku fluff.

Lakergurl262: ya I know mine isn't new or anything but im trying to add things other people haven't… example DDR!

And everyone else who reviewed THANK YOU! On with the story oh and Disclaimer I don't own Naruto… and so everyone doesn't get confused if there's a break off and goes to a different people like from Neji and Tenten to Yumi and lee that it is all going on around the same time.

* * *

Sasuke knew he had to win if he didn't then not only would he have to do that dare Naruto actually thought up but also that could really complicate things…Greg had told Sakura and him to go to the 7th ddr machine. While Kiba and jasmine went to the 6th one. Finally team 3 came up. Team 3 was made up of all big extremely tall men in there late 20's. One of them went up to Sakura. 

"Ah such a lovely little flower it will be a shame to have to defeat you. But who knows maybe if I win I can get your number." The man said with a wink. Both Sakura and Sasuke where shocked. Sasuke had that sudden urge just to rip his head off for saying that to her. _'No one talks to my girlll…. I'm mean friend that way!' _Sasuke had taken one step forward when Sakura closed the distance between her and the guy.

"Maybe you might just win and get my number but don't be surprised when you find out this lovely little flower is a one dangerous lil bitch that's going to kick your ass!" Sakura said with as much venom she could muster. Sasuke almost laughed at the guys face when Sakura had said that... but he didn't laugh because he was Sasuke and Sasuke doesn't laugh… As the guy left Sakura turn to Sasuke.

"God guys like that are so freaking annoying! If you don't mind I would like to be the one to totally kick his ass at this. "Sasuke smiled. One of the very few Sakura has ever seen.

"Ya go ahead" was his cool reply. As Sakura got up to the arrows and stood in the middle. Waiting for Greg to say they could go. She was going to win this even if it was going to kill her.

Kiba and jasmine where waiting for the other people from team 3 to get there butt there when they finally showed jasmine totally flipped out and jumped behind Kiba and held on to him for deal life.

"What are you doing?" Kiba said when she had gotten to close

"That one... with the blonde hair… he's my ex….. And let's just say he wasn't the nicest boyfriend…"

"Dude they look like they are 30! Wtf that's sick…"

"Ya well lets just say I had no choice but to date him... ok? Just do me a favor just play along as my b/f…? PLZ! I'll do anything!"

"Ya what ever like I care any ways I can kick his ass if I have too" Kiba said then Kiba had an evil thought he loved messing with people so this would be a great time to totally piss a few people off. And besides it's not like he had anything better to do then win this game and hopefully pick up a few babes. And Jasmine was pretty cute... she was slightly shorter then him and had blonde hair and hazel eyes...actually she kind of reminded him of Ino... tho he already had someone else he was going to take to the dance… he just hadn't asked that girl yet… so in till then he could just play this stupid little game… He put his arm around Jasmines waist and pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"Don't say anything stupid or you will mess this up completely." He said quietly in her ear then the blonde thug came up to them.

"Jasmine! What the hell are you doing here and why are you with that lil kid?" the blonde stated rudely.

"Isn't it obvious you dumbass she's with me. I guess she thinks I'm more of a man than you..." Kiba retorted confidently. Indeed he was 500 percent hotter then this Blondie and since he was a ninja he knew he could kick this guys ass!

"Why you lil..." he was cut off by jasmine.

"Here who ever wins this round gets me!" she said trying to stop an on coming fight

"What!" was both of there replies

"Whoever beats the other one in ddr wins me ok!" she said more slowly _'gawd she had to open her big mouth didn't she! Man she so owes me and anyway might as well show this guy a thing or two.'_

"Fine with me... I already know I'm going to win" he said pulling her closer and kissing her on the lips lightly causing her to blush and the man to get pissed and walk away to the machine. Kiba went up to where he was supposed to be and looked for Akamaru (hahaha I got his name woot!) and saw his little buddy near the stage next to the girl he had wanted to ask out…. (you have to wait to find out who she is and I will be nice and tell you she's one of the rookie nine… o.o) he smiled and turned around waiting for the game to begin…

* * *

Neji and Tenten had walked over to there ddr machine and seen team 2. Team 2 was made up of what looked like some cheerleaders…. Really peppy and screaming and giggling cheerleaders...…. The two girls from team 2 came over. 

"Hehe wow I knew we where going to face a hot guys in this competition but wow he is fine" the one to the left said. The one to the right turned to Tenten and asked

"Is he like your boyfriend cause if not I think I'm going to steal him for alil but" she said and winked at Neji and blew him a kiss. Neji was getting annoyed these girls. They where pushing at his last nerve but he kept his cool. On the other hand Tenten wasn't doing so well… she was about to kill these girls for even hitting on him… and the one who blew the kiss oh the evil thought of how to kill her painfully just kept coming. Tenten then smiled and went up to Neji.

"Hey hunny I'm thirsty would you mind getting me a drink?" She said with the cutest voice she could muster. Neji turned to her surprised and looked her in the eyes and he got what she meant.

"Sure" he muttered before he turned away she placed a small kiss on his cheek and said a little thank you. He walked way a little dazed '_first a hug now a kiss on the cheek... maybe she does like me… well maybe she just did that to help me get away from those girls… probably I'm destined to never find someone to love me.. So why try...'_ he thought getting water from a machine. And turned back still thinking how he liked that small peck and wondered what it would be like to get a real kiss… Tenten on the other hand wasn't paying any attention to what the girls were saying... Her heart was beating so fast. She couldn't believe she did that. _'What's happening to me?'_ She had never acted so girly in her life but she could help likening the fact that she was probably the only girl that has ever gotten to kiss him… even if it was only on the cheek…Neji came back with water and was more quieter the normal…Tenten could barley take it anymore.

"I'll go first. Ill take on the one that blew you a kiss and you take on the other? She said with sound of jealously in her voice on how that girl was looking at Neji and it was ticking her off.

"Uhuh" was his answer. Tenten turned and got on the machine ready to start.

Other people in team 2 where almost throwing up at how lee and Yumi where all over each other "Dang they need to get a room!" one said the other nodded finally Yumi went up to the machine and so did one of the girls.

* * *

Ino just stood there next to Gaara pissed as hell. But what surprised him was she wasn't complaining about how Temari had won Shikamara. She just seemed to be fuming over the situation. 

"I don't get it" he said scaring Ino a little

"Huh?"

"You gave up on Shikamara and let me sister win... why? I don't get it…and even now you're not complaining on how you lost or how you hate my sister." He said turning to her no emotion on his face. She sighed.

"I don't get it either almost. I'm just sick of being so troublesome. For the last 2 years I have been working my butt off trying to get him to notice me and not be so damn troublesome… but it's like everything I do is troublesome. How do you make someone you like happy if all the time your just troublesome? So she can have him maybe he will be happy and not be as troublesome as I was." Tears where forming but she wasn't going to let them fall she brushed them away... she laughed to her self quietly "I guess I'm without a date to the dance." She laughed again a little more louder. Now Gaara was confused. '_She's laughing? Wait…is she oks... maybe she snapped._ '

"Are you ok?" he said she stopped laughing

"Yeah... I just think its funny that all I could think of was I didn't have a date... am I really that shallow?" She asked turning to him. Now no one had ever cared for his opinion… well maybe when it was about if he was going to kill them but other then that no one had ever been so nice and didn't ignore him…

"Yeah" was his reply and she laughed. He once again was confused and this time his cold exterior melted with confusion in his face.

"I'm sorry. Its just I was expecting you to say no… I just need a good laugh… well thank you for listening. Ill go first and you can watch how I do it so you will know what to do since I don't think you have ever done this. She went up it was time for her to just let her self go and have some fun. And at that moment Gaara sat there and thought…

Shika on the other hand was upset he had Temari hanging off his shoulder and right now he had to figure out away to get Ino back... he was going to hate this but he was going to have to ask for Naruto and Sasuke help since they seemed like they knew how to get the girls.

"How troublesome" he mumbled and finally detached Temari and went up to the DDR machine.

* * *

Greg went up to a microphone "ok everyone its time for the first teams to compeat. Everyone the songs have been picked and you are doing a intermediate level... so if you can't keep up your in trouble. 

Sakura was staying up. She hadn't missed any arrows yet but she knew she still had 5 more minutes to go. She put her left foot in front and her right behind. Her right foot to the side and her left to the back and jumped twice. She leaned back on the bar her left foot to the left arrow and her right stayed and she jumped twice… she missed one but ignored it she had to keep going after another minute or two she had only miss 4. She didn't dare look and see what the other got. The song finally came to an end and she found out she had won. He had missed 6 more arrows then her. She turned to him and said

"Well I guess you don't get my number" he just looked away and was replaced by his teammate Sasuke came up with a calm expression on his face. He knew he could win this hands down. So the song finally began and he started to get the arrows. But the best part of it was the fact he knew he looked kewl. To get the crowd going and to impress Sakura he did a back flip and landed on the two arrows he had to get. He put his right foot on the upper arrow and his left on the left arrow and leaned back and got the back arrow. He hadn't missed an arrow yet but right before the song ended he had missed one. And obviously he had one with his amazing skills. Sakura came up to him.

"Wow Sasuke… I seriously didn't know you could play DDR so well. We are defiantly going to win if you keep this up "She said excitedly. He smiled he had impressed her. Now all he had to worry about it Kiba and Jasmine.

Kiba hadn't started out how he wanted to. He had missed 3 arrows. So he knew he couldn't miss anymore. As he got more into it he began to show off. Doing some back flips here and there. Doing a handstand and only using his hands. .. Just crazy stuff and oddly enough he was kicking butt and not missing arrows. It was crazy. As the song came to an end he looked up and saw he was in the lead by only one. This guy was good he thought.

"I guess I win jasmine" he said with a cocky smile. The man came up to his face and looked like he was going to hit him when jasmine came up and got between them and said it was her turn. She tried her hardest but ended up losing. But in all team 4 was going into the final round.

* * *

Tenten was pumped. She decided not to show off because she didn't know if she would be able to get the arrows if she did. As it started she was doing well. Getting the arrows just doing her best to beat the pom pom girl. On mistake she looked over and saw the girl was winning. She turned back and tried harder. As the song came to an end it was shown it was a tie. Tenten could believe it. 'A tie? No I need to win' but Greg said if her team would lose 2 then she would she would have to compeat again. So it was Neji's turn and he was cool about it because you know what he was a pro. Actually he had the game at home. It was a good warm up before training and he wouldn't admit it but it was fun. As he began he was doing all kinds of show offy moves. Like jumping on to the bar and front flipping on the two arrows he had to get and jumping twice. But what got everyone one around going was the fact he was dancing to the music. And he was a very good dancer to. Tenten almost died at seeing the great Hyuuga prodigy dancing. He had won. After that he came over with a small smile on his features. Tenten was in total shock. 

"Where did you learn to play like that!" she basically yelled. He leaned in close

"Shh don't tell. I got the game at home" he said and his smile getting bigger. She stood there totally shocked. _'He's was acting totally Ooc'_ (A.N. hahah ya he is right now.)

"You do?" she said still floored that he was smiling a real smile.

"Ya… it's good to warm up before training" he said his cool exterior coming back.

"Oh…"

Yumi had done well she almost lost but the person she was competing against messed up during the end. The whole time she was dancing Lee was cheering really loud saying _'let the flame of youth in you burn and let you win'_ stuff like that.

Lee didn't dance that well but he did win so no one really cared how bad he had danced.

Team 1 was going to the finals.

* * *

Ino was a great dancer as it was she was dancing to her song. She had her right hand on the bar her body facing her opponent. Her head faced looking at the arrows. Her right foot the on the bottom arrow her left on the top one. Moving so her left on the right arrow. Jumping around to put her right foot on the top one and her left on the left arrow. She wasn't doing anything special like the boys did. But she was having fun and Shikamara was far from her mind at the moment. And in the end she won. And now it was Gaara's turn. He smiled to himself. For you see he figured he didn't need to dance. 

He went up to the machine and looked at his opponent with a look that could almost kill. The guy looked at him and started to freak out when he realized who it was.

"Are you going to play against me?" Gaara asked treatingly

"N..n.nnoo" the guy answered shakily

"Good!" Gaara's reply. The guy ran to Greg and told him he forfeited. This made Gaara the winner

Shikamara had just finished and had won (no surprise there) and was now waiting for Temari to finish. He had a bad feeling and wanted to talk to Ino and say sorry fast as possible. He was thinking of ways to ask for forgiveness with out either messing up or Ino jumping him. _'so troublesome'_ he thought he hadn't noticed a shadow behind him and then he sensed something before he could react he was jumped from behind from by non other then Temari screaming she had won and that they were going to the next round.

Greg came up to the mic again "Well teams 1,4, and 5 were going to the final round and they were going to take a 30 minute brake for lunch and then continue for the last 4 teams.

* * *

Sakura sat there next to the stage staring at the wall. almost everyone had left except for a few who wanted to stay for a good spot. She was thinking about the last few days. How it all felt like a really messed up fairy tale. She had lost the guy she really liked to Yumi. Then Sasuke asking her to the dance. Tenten putting everyone in the contest. Her going to the final round with Sasuke. Someone sat down next to her but she didn't notice. 

"That wall must be very fascinating." The person next to her said she turned and was looking at Sasuke. He handed over a sandwich and a small drink. And pulled out another sandwich and started eating it.

"Thought you might be hungry so I bought you food" he said looking away from her. She smiled. He turned at her.

"What?" he said confused why she was just staring at him. It was actually making him feel really uncomfortable. She giggled

"I knew you could be nice to others" she said with a smile. He looked away

"Yeah well don't expect it often." He said forcing a scowl. She laughed again and he smiled '_I like it when she laughs like that.'_ then he turned away and finished his sandwich. Naruto team was going to conpeat and he was kinda hoping they would lose so he didn't have to do the bet.

At that moment Greg got on the stage and said in 10 minutes the next teams would compeat. They got up and walked over where Naruto and Hinata would be to watch how it went down.

* * *

Ok I made this uber long cause tomorrow I'm leavening for about 2 weeks for vacation. And I have been working on this so it would be long next time Naruto's team will compeat and then we will have a break time where everyone will just hang and have fun then the final round of ddr and plz vote on a team to win u can vote multiple times and vote for multiple teams. This is for who will win the whole ddr thing. Ill TRY and get the next chapter written and posted for you guys before I leave tomorrow…. I have lots to do so no promises. 

Angelgurl.


	8. why!

Hey its me again I no some ppl are like u haven't updated in a while but its cause I was on vacation for 2 weeks and got back and been writing this so don't think I was putting this off. N e who here's the next chapter Naruto's team gets to dance (hahaha) then a nice break from ddr.. YEAH!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I only own kai (or kaily which ever) and Yumi and Greg and any other random ppl I put in here

THANK YOU ALL THAT REVIEWED! Everyone who reviewed gets a cookie!

Lunar angel: Hahaha. I love reading your reviews I swear. It shows me where I need to tie up loose ends lolz. Hahaha I no ur going to have lots to say about in this chapter! Haha extra cookie for you and a glass of milk cause it prolly takes awhile to go over this.

Angel Yuriko: NO Gaarax Ino! I'm just trying to give Gaara a slight personality. You know he is human… even if he has a demon in him…. He's going to have other feelings. Just I used Ino as a helper in this one. And Gaara will get a girl laters.

Save the last dance

Chapter: Naruto's team and a nice break..yeah right

* * *

Hinata stood there stare out into space she knew she could do this since once in a while Neji would let her try his ddr game but she hadn't practiced lately so she was kind of rusty.

"Hey Naruto? Could you go first I'm kind of nervous" she whispered to him

"Hmm? Oh sure Hinata. Any thing for you." he said giving her his foxy grin.

Naruto stepped up to the machine and hoped after watching how everyone else did it he wouldn't make a complete fool out of himself.

Shino decided to let kai oh wait it was kaily now...go first. Right now his bugs where filling him on info about what you're supposed to do and he decided he needed to know what he was going to do. Funny enough both Naruto and Shino where in trouble cause they didn't know what they where supposed to do.

Sasuke could of laughed at the site of Naruto. He looked so nervous. He turned to Sakura who was edging closer to him. He looked over where she was looking at and saw the same 20 year old guy winking at her and waving his hand for her to come over. Sasuke felt like he wanted to pumble the guy to dust! He slides his arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her close giving the guy a glare 'if glares could kill' Sakura thought when she saw Sasuke glaring at the man. Sasuke pulled her to the other side of him and let go of her and acted like nothing happened. Sakura felt dumbfounded. One second she felt like all her dreams where coming true now it felt like it never happened. She turned to look back at where Hinata was.

Greg came up to the mic. "OK everyone its time for the last four teams to compete lets see who wins.

The song started out it wasn't really fast so Hinata got a chance to just relax and do her own thing. The guy she was competing with seemed to have little or no experience because he plainly sucked. Actually it was funny as Hinata thought of it ever since Naruto asked her to this dance she seemed to be able not to stutter as much anymore… she would admit she was still shy and blushed a lot……especially around Naruto, but she felt like when she was around him she could just speak what she felt with out feeling like people would make fun of her and it was like Naruto would just listen and his eyes always seemed to tell her he cared. Something her father never showed. Hinata didn't even no that she had won till she felt Naruto hugging her for winning. 'He's so warm… I wish I could be in his arms forever like this' She smiled at him

"I won! I can't believe it…" she laughed and Naruto could only think about how cute her laugh was. Naruto felt a tap on his shoulders and turned to see Greg there

"I know this is a touchy moment but you kind of need to let go of her and get ready to dance" he whispered to Naruto. Naruto laughed slightly his left arm scratching the back of his head

"Whoops sorry" He took the place of where Hinata was and waited for the music to start and the arrows to pop up actually he was nervous. VERY nervous. He tried to think of something relaxing as the music started and he started going but he couldn't all he could think of was impressing Hinata and making sure he won so that he wouldn't have to do the bet. As the song ended you could hear someone in the background laugh (cough cough Sasuke cough cough) Naruto had lost. Luckily not by a lot but in all he had lost and he could only hope that Shino and kai would win.

Kai had won with no problem. She had kicked the guys butt. And now it was Shino's turn and his bugs had told him how to play and he had a little confidence and from what one of his bugs told him it was up to him to win cause Naruto had lost. 'no pressure….right..' he thought he went up there and didn't pay attention to the music all he did was step on the arrows in hope this game would just be over. And he didn't even miss one. So in the end he had one. And team 8 was going to the finals and also team 9

"Well folks that's all for today tomorrow our last 5 teams will compete till there are only two teams left and they will compete for the grand prize.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe the dobes team had one. This was putting a dent into his day. Naruto came up to him and punched him in the arm hard.

"I know you where the one laughing at me bastard!"

"Yeah so what?" Sasuke growled. Sakura and Hinata got in between them and pulled there attention else where. After a couple of minutes of everyone talking Sakura got all there attentions.

"Hey you guys seeing as my parents are away right now would you guys like to come over for awhile some of you guy can spend the night if you want" everyone agreed and said they would talk to there parents. Though Neji tried to get out of it but Tenten gave him the puppy eyes (no one can resist those muhahah) and he agreed to ask. Shino came up to Sakura

"Hey can my friend Kaily come to?" he asked Sakura of course agreed and even asked jasmine to go. Which she said sure to. Tenten, Sasuke, Gaara, Temari and Naruto could deffently go since they had no parents. Hinata could only go if Neji was there. And Shino, kaily, jasmine, lee and Yumi's parents didn't care if they went as long as they came home around 10 or 11 and Ino, Shika, and Kiba could stay the night.

* * *

At Sakura's house Shino and Kaily talking about bugs. Yumi and Lee making out in the corner. (AN: I'm almost sick of them myself lol and Yumi's my character!) And jasmine watching TV with Kiba and Akamaru. And Gaara meditating in another part of the house but other then that it was chaotic. Temari was hanging off Shikamara and telling him she loved him so much. At first look at Shika you would think he was just wasn't listening to her and trying to ignore her but if you looked closer you could deffently tell his eye was twitching and he looked like he was going to kill. Right now he was watching Ino and she seemed to being having a great time she was laughing with Sakura about something. 'Why' he wondered how he had gotten himself into this hell. How he lost the girl he cared for. Heck he knew he never showed it but he cared. And he felt he deserved her but he messed up and he was left with Temari. He caught Ino's eyes and tore his glance down at Temari. And leaned down and whispered something to her. Ino had saw that his look she was so confused his look was so … sad? He had leaned in and whispered something. Then she almost died what he did next. Shika leaned down and kissed Temari. Ino's world and heart broke.

"Ino? Are you alright! INO?" Sakura said when she saw tears fall down Ino's face. Ino ran out of the room. Shika moved away from a very dazed Temari and walked out to the backyard. Everyone else in the room was quiet. Sakura seemed to take charge

"Everyone go back to what ever you where doing. Hinata and Tenten go find Ino and comfort her." Hinata and Tenten left to look for there missing friend. Sakura was heading the way Shikamara went outside

"Where you going Sakura?" Sasuke asking what everyone in the room was wondering. Without stopping she said

"To go take care of a dumb ass" She mumbled rolling up the sleeves of her sweater. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and ran after her. But it was too late when they found her she was on top of Shikamara Punching him into the ground. Naruto and Sasuke got her off him and Sasuke pull her into him and pulled her hands in a position where she couldn't move them with out breaking them.

"WHY!" Sakura screamed "WHY?... Ino cared for you and you fucking messed it up you bastard! Your not only lazy ass but you're an uncaring bitch! You don't deserve Ino! "Sasuke had let her go and she had turned around and ran inside to go see if Ino was ok. Shikamara just sat there staring into space. Muttering something that neither Sasuke nor Naruto could get. Sasuke pulled Naruto to the side

"Dobe you deal with him…I'm not good with these situations so you go" Sasuke said and turned around and left

"Whatever bastard" Naruto said and sat down next to Shikamara.

* * *

Back inside

Kiba had seen the whole thing and decided this was the perfect opportunity to get his date to the dance. As soon as Naruto and Sasuke went after Sakura he got up and said he was going to the bathroom. He walked past the bathroom and saw her all alone. This made this the perfect opportunity for him.

"Hey Hinata. We need to talk." He said coming closer to him

"Yeah?" said to her teammate. "What do you want to discuss about"

"The dance" He said with his smile

"Ummm what about it?" she said getting a bad feeling all of a sudden

"Well you see me and you are going to go together"

"What!.. No... im not… im going with...Na…Naruto" She said stuttering

"Well you see there's been a change of plans" He handed her a letter which she opened and looked at. When she saw it she dropped the note wide eyed. "You see why you're going with me now?" he said with a small smile on his face

"y..ye…yes" She stuttered and looked down

"You better go tell him that you can't go and that me and you are a couple… or else" he said and kissed her on the lips and left. Hinata stood there looking at where the paper was and feel to the ground crying.

"Whys" whispered?

* * *

((AN: you know I was going to leave it here but I have other thing to get out…ahhh the drama. Here's some more…. And cookies for those that want to kill me right now… all will be found out in time))

* * *

When Sasuke came inside he had noticed Yumi was alone sitting one the couch and that Lee wasn't in site and that Sakura was probably with Ino. He walked over and sat next to her. And moved pretty close to her. He looked over and saw she was blushing. 'Easier then I thought it would be'

"Hi im Sasuke" He said he sounded slightly mysterious and deffently cool. She turned to him totally shocked. She was acting like she could believe the great Sasuke was talking to her.

"I...im Y...Yumi" she said smiling and stuttering.

"That's a cute name" he said. She was blushing a bright red. All of a sudden he heard lee coming in and turned and acted like he was watching TV. Lee cam over and sat on the other side of Yumi. Yumi looked over at Sasuke and Sasuke winked at her. In all reality this was actually making him sick to do this but what's done is done no going back now he thought. He turned away and ignored her and lee.

Neji though was getting inpatient he wanted his Tenten back. And he wanted her back now. Before Shikamara kissed that girl Tenten was telling him about her brother and how lonely it was to have no parents. He actually talked about how he agreed and even talked about his dad. He felt so relax talking to her. He decided to go find her and try to find out if maybe she liked him. By this time it was about 1030 and Shino, kaily, jasmine, lee, and Yumi went home.

* * *

When Ino had ran away she had ran into a dark room upstairs and locked herself in there. She had leaned on the door and just started crying.

"Why" she muttered "why me?" she said a little louder

"Why what?" A voice said from the other side of the dark room

* * *

Guess who it is that said that ! Lol cookies for those who guess. Honestly I was going to have Kiba ask Ino but I thought wait there to much drama there and put it on Hinata. What a twist… I didn't want to make Kiba the bad guy but I promise he won't be in the end... well reviews, and no this isn't the end of this … there prolly another chapter of this. Lolz oh and review cause (july 31) my b-day think it as a b-day present to me lol Angelgurl 


	9. i cant believe this

Wow all this drama. I think my head is spinning for writeing all this. well heres your story. Oh and cookies for all that gussed it was Gaara in the room. lol.

Save the last Dance.

Chapter 9: I cant believe this.

Ino at first was scared to death and almost ran till the person came out of the shadows.

"Gaara?" She was surprised "What are …you doing here?" He shrugged at her question.

"Getting away from everyone… they where annoying." He said and turned away. And sat down against the wall. Ino came over and sat down next to him not saying a word. Gaara looked at her. "Why what?" he said bringing her from whatever world she had been in.

"What?" she asked totally confused.

"You came in here crying says why…so why what?" he said getting annoyed that she was being so stupid.

"He kissed her…" she said in a whisper.

"He?" he asked totally confused

"Shikamara..." she said as there tears came back

"He kissed who…." Then he stopped and thought_ 'who else… Temari'_ "Temari?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes" she started crying harder this time.

"Stop crying… I hate it when people cry." He growled. Ino tried to stop but couldn't. She just kept crying harder. "Stop it" he growled. He couldn't explain it but when people cried it got to him and right now there was a girl next to him was balling her eyes out.

"I can't... you wouldn't understand loseing…. someone you...you... cared for so much…and..."She said in between hiccupping. He stared at her for a moment and turned away

"Your right... I don't and I wont even pretend I do… last time I remembered your the great Ino... you never gave up on any thing… like the Uchiha guy…though I have a feeling you never did really like him" he looked at her

"Yeah… at first it was cause of Sakura then cause… of him." She said looking at the floor. It was quiet for a long time

"Then get him back" he said with a smirk on his face.

"What!" Ino said dumb founded.

"Get...Him... you know Shikamara… BACK! "He said annoyed about repeating to her it again.

"I could but... I... don't know what if he… doesn't want me…"she said looking at Gaara with fear in her eyes.

"Tch…. Have you ever seen him when my sister is hanging off of him he looks like he is about to die. Trust me (A.N: hahahah wow …sorry)… if you don't then what ever but he is way more interested in you." Gaara got up and walked towards the window in the room and opened it.

"Where are you going?"

"Out… I hear people coming and don't feel like being annoyed…again." He jumped out the window and jumped on roof to roof. Ino went to the window and watched him go.

"Thanks" she whispered with a smile on her face. Then she heard a knock

"INO! Sounded like a very worried Sakura. "You in there?"

"Yeah... sorry" she went over turned on the light first an unlocked the door. When Sakura came in she could tell Ino had been crying. Sakura smiled an went over and gave her friend a hug.

""You know I can't promise everything will be ok but I can tell you that I kicked Shikamara's ass." Sakura said bragging for a few marks that would be on his face for awhile. Ino couldn't help but laugh at the thought. Then she got quiet.

"Sakura…"

"Hhmm?"

"I was thinking could you help me get him back. I mean get back MY Shika-kun?"

"What! After what he did to you…." Sakura stopped when she saw the hurt look on her friends face. "Yeah I will but as long as you stick to him and don't try stealing my Sasuke-kun." Both of them laughed at that. As they got up Sakura looked around...

"Umm by any chance you run into Tenten or Hinata?" Sakura asked wondering why they hadn't found Ino yet I mean come on her house wasn't that big.

"Umm no actually I haven't ...why"

"They went looking for you while I went and punched Shikamara…. Umm sorry about that...hehehe" she said

"No its ok… lets go look for them." Ino said then they walked out the room

* * *

Ten-ten couldn't believe what was happening cause you see she had been looking for Ino when she heard someone behind her and turned around to see Neji actually he had scared her so bad she had almost screamed if he hadn't seem to predicted her next move and cover her mouth and told her to be quiet. Tenten could only blush. _'He is so flipping hot!'_ she thought. Then after removing his hand. He had tried to say something 

"Tenten... I...Im wondering…I mean…Do you…" he was stumbleing over his words and couldn't look her in the eye and was blushing like mad. _'yep'_ she thought _'he is defiantly related to Hinata'_ Actually this is exactly how he had acted when asking her to the dance except he had finally had to have it where she had to turn away so she wasn't looking at him to get him to say it. She thought it was rather adorable. Him being nervous asking a girl.

"Neji... what is it you know you can tell me anything." She said reassuringly… actually she was getting quiet impatient but she would never admit it.

"I… domuh likehah meah?" he muttered out real quick. So fast she didn't even catch what he said.

"What?"

"NEVER MIND" he said frustrated. And started to walk away. Tenten grabbed his wrist

"No I didn't hear you what did you say?" Neji let out a big sigh

"Do you...like….me" He said now knowing he would probably never be able to look her in the face. She giggled. And he looked up shocked this wasn't what he thought she would do.

"Yes" she giggled out. "I thought you already knew that" she said after another second. He was utterly shocked. Then a devilish smile came over his handsome features

"Then you wont mind if I do this" and with that he pulled her close and kissed her. He kissed her gently and she didn't resist. She liked this and her heart was racing fast and she just couldn't think at all except he was a damn good kisser.. Neji was having the same going one except the only thing he could think of was she was a damn good kisser.

While Tenten and Neji where "ahem" occupied two wondering girls named Sakura and Ino happened to see the whole thing and decided to leave the two happy now couple alone. And started to look for Hinata.

* * *

Shikamara had just gotten done telling Naruto what had happened between him and Ino and Naruto had laughed to Shikamara had slapped him over the head. 

"Sorry man it's just. That's so stupid. Why didn't you just apologize and tell her how you really feel? And told Temari the truth about not really being into her? I mean you wouldn't be in this mess now." Naruto said while playing with the grass.

"I can't... I mean I already screwed up how am I going to fix this one?" Shikamara said putting his head in his hands. Naruto had seen Sakura and Ino come out and Ino walk away from Sakura and realized Ino was going to talk to Shikamara.

"Well buddy here's your chance." Naruto said and got up and walked over to Sakura. Shikamara looked up and saw Ino coming he turned away and got ready for her to yell at him but it never happened. He turned and looked at her she was sitting right next to her.

"Your not going to hit me?"

"No but we need to talk…" she said looking at him

"Then let's talk..."

* * *

As Sakura and Naruto where walking in side Sakura turned to Naruto. 

"Hey Naruto have you seen Hinata anywhere?" she asked in a worried voice.

"No not since you told her to go find Ino. You mean you haven't seen her?" Naruto asked

"Nope. How about you go find her while I clean the living room so that we can sleep in here." She said starting to pick up trash that was thrown on the floor. Naruto was walking up the stairs when he heard someone crying. _'Hinata'_ was his first thought. When followed the sound he found her sitting on the floor crying.

"Hinata! " Naruto said going over to her and putting his hands on her shoulders. "What happened? Why are you crying?" he was shaking her lightly. She sniffled and looked up at him.

"I…. I can't go…t.to... to the dance with …y...yu...you." She said tears going down her eyes

"W...what!" he was totally shocked. "Why?"

"I just can't!" she said turning away so he couldn't see her tears. Naruto stared at her. He reached out a hand and touches her shoulder at first Hinata seemed to lean into it but soon pulled away.

"Please…Don't touch me." She whispered. Naruto just starred into space. He turned around and walked back towards the leaving room stopping short when he heard laughing from Sakura. He looked in seeing Sakura and Sasuke cleaning andSasuke next to a vacuum cleaner. And Sakura on the floor rolling on the floor.

"No but seriously" Sasuke said. "How do you turn this on… do I need a special jutsu or something?" this made Sakura laugh even more. He sat down on the floor and looked at it and got into a thinking pose"Hmm maybe it need some sort of electrical charge." He said grinning at Sakura she was to busy in tears from laughing so hard. Naruto knew Sasuke knew how to work a vacuum cleaner._ 'I guess he found a way to make her laugh good job teme,'_ Naruto tuned around and walked out and decided to leave them alone when he heard the vacuum cleaner go on and Sasuke say he got it! And Sakura go into another fit of laughter. He turned and went to the kitchen and sat down at the table and hit his head against the table.

"I can't believe this" he said.

Tbc…

THERE! This chapter is finished! YEAH! hmm thank u all who reviewed and i was wondering im a lil low on what i want to do next so anyone have any ideas on what Kiba blacked mailedHinata on. maybe it will give me an idea. lol. also tenxneji fluff to make up for all the rest of the crying and fighting. and i guess kinda sasuxsaku fluff too. hehehe the vacum thought to me was funny. and also Gaara saying trust me. i started laughing when i wrote that. n e who review

reviwers:

Lexy499: Yep he is an idot... deffently an idot...

freakenout: yep You are deffently right. gives cookie

lunarangel: Omg hahaha i loved you poem! I think it was so funny. oh and HERES ur cookie. runs over with ur cookieHe blackmailed hinata cause... u gotta wait lol.lol to make up anything bad that happens to kiba-kun maybe i should make a short silly story about kibas day or something like thatand u can be the person who gets him lol how about thatlolz? you guesses gaara so cookie for u.

sasakuru" gets cookie

Sakura3 1991: Yep Kibas blackmailing hinata. and Cookie for u 2. and i did read your profile and story. UPDATE IT ! lol


	10. the clamness before the storm

Hey like I said before it took so long cause I got grounded. Thank u everyone once again for being patient with me. Ne ways I figured out that im going to have at least 3 more chapters and that's it. So sad**. And also is it really true that we can't write back to our reviewers in here any more? Or we will get into trouble? I have gotten 2 emails about it but u no how rumors can be. So n e reviewers tell me. **

Save the last dance

It had been quiet for a while just staring ahead. Neither knowing what to say to break the silence. There was tension in the air and the both felt like they where suffocating in it. He was thinking about the last couple of hours how he had ruined everything in a matter of minutes. For a genius he felt very stupid. He looked up to the sky trying to clear his head so he could think of something.

"Why?" she said penetrating the deathly silence. He looked at her with confusion all over his face. She was staring at the ground. "Why did you kiss her?" she whispered. He looked away knowing some how his answer wasn't good enough. He sighed.

"I gave up… I didn't know what to do when…"His words faded away when he saw she was crying. _'Why can't I just tell her…?'_ _'Because nothing I would say would justify how I hurt her'_ it went quite again for a few minutes.

"Given up on what?" she said rubbing the tears in her eyes away. He was quiet. Here was his chance to tell her but he already knew he fucked up.

"I liked you Ino… I really did… But... you said you didn't want me anymore and you hated me and… Temari was there she was the only person to comfort me and I took it not thinking you would care." He couldn't look at her now. This was too hard for him. He felt her stand up and turned to look at her. He couldn't see her face any more because it was to dark but he knew she was crying. Then she hit him hard in the face. It didn't hurt as much as he felt in the inside. When she spoke she was shaking tears falling harder.

"I ...lo...love you …Shikamara. What don't you get? All you had to do was say you where sorry. YOU…you didn't have to… to kiss her…. Why couldn't you have just told me!" Yelling out all her frustration and anger at him. She fell to the ground crying. "Why?" she whispered over again. Shikamara couldn't answer but he just couldn't leave her there. He was trying to think of what he should do. Before either could think or do anything Shikamara was next to her and pulled her into a hug. And whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry… even if you don't believe me. I wouldn't have done this if I had known… if I had thought about it I would have apologize… I'm so sorry Ino. Please forgive me. Please." He Whispered. They sat there for a long while just in that position. Finally she just pulled away and rubbed her eyes. She had stopped crying a while and just relaxed in his arms.

"I don't know what to do." Her voice was horse and her eyes irritated from rubbing them. He sat there debating what he wanted to say.

"Give me another chance." He said looking into her eyes. Even though he still had his lazy exterior his eyes and voice pleaded with her. She stared off.

"What about Temari?" she said looking away. It was still bugging her and she needed to know what he would do.

"I'm going to talk to her. Tell her that I care for her but not in that way and tell her the same thing I told you on why I kissed her. I... I don't want to hurt her but… but its going to." He said looking at Ino for some sort of approval. She looked back at him

"Let me clear my mind and think about it… I... I've forgiven you but I...I...really don't know about the second chance" she said. That's when they where interrupted by Sasuke.

"Hey... Sakura said get in here." He turned around and went in. Ino got up and held out her hand

"We better go." She said with a small smile. Shikamara took her hand and got up. As she pulled hand away Shikamara grabbed it to stop her.

"Even if you don't give me a second chance then promise me we will be friends still even if it's not like before I want to know that we are still friends." She nodded and started to pull away again when he pulled her hand again and pulled her into a hug. It was brief but held so many meanings behind it. He let go and let her walk away following her close behind.

* * *

**IN THE HOUSE**!

Sakura was frozen on the spot. Almost everyone in the room was to. All the girls mouths where hanging. This wasn't right. Hinata was sitting sideways on **Kiba** **NOT** _Naruto's _but **Kiba's** lap his arms around her waist she was smiling a small smile and Kiba was talking to her about how pretty she looked. Sakura walked over and grabbed Hinata hand.

"Hinata I need to talk to you for a minute in the other room…. NOW!" Sakura pulled her over out the room and away and pulled her all the way to the room she and Ino was in. She closed the door after Hinata came in.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed after a second or two. "What are you doing on Kiba's lap! Why aren't you on NARUTOS lap?" she stopped for a second. "Omg where Naruto? What happened to him? Did he see you onKiba's lap? Omg Omg Omg." Sakura started to pace back and forth scared to death what Naruto might do. Hinata head was bent down. She couldn't explain herself. She hated herself so much right now. She couldn't tell them. She was still trying to figure out how the heck Kiba found out her secret. She was going to die if anyone else found out…. That she wasn't who everyone thought she was. She didn't want Naruto to think badly of her.

"I... I li...Like...ki...Kiba...Kun… I told…nar...naruto... that I'm... not...not going with him... to...to the dance." She stuttered badly over what she said. It was so hard to say this. Sakura looked at her.

"I don't believe you." Sakura said. _'She's lying. She's never liked Kiba… she's always talking about him…as much as I do Sasuke and always asking about Naruto. There's no way in hell.'_ "You love Naruto to much to do that." Sakura said icy. Hinata stared at the ground. Hinata head snapped up. Her face showed neither emotion nor her eyes.

"I like Kiba not Naruto." She stormed out of the room down stairs. Sakura was floored. Hinata never acted like that ever… it was like… like she was a different person. Sakura stared at the door. She walked out and headed back to the living room but spotted something on the floor. She picked it up and stuffed it in her pocket and went down stairs._ 'Ill look at it later.'_ She thought. When she got down there she noticed that Gaara wasn't there nor Naruto. Temari was yelling at Ino Shikamara was holding Temari back telling her something about it wasn't cause of Ino. Ino looked bored. Sasuke was glaring dangerously at Kiba. Kiba was holding Hinata again. Hinata was staring at a wall. Neji was talking to Tenten about something and she was smiling at him compiling once in a while. Sakura smiled at them. The seemed like the only couple who didn't have a problem at the moment she walked up to Sasuke.

"Seriously there is just too much drama going on for me to handle right now." she said in a tired voice. He looked her over. Her hair was sticking out of a pony tail she had put it up in. she had dirt on her check from when she was outside hitting Shikamara. She looked exhausted and her clothes look a mess.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked acting like he didn't care that she was tired. She rubbed her temples.

"Brake up the fight between Ino and Temari and tell the girls to go to my room that's where we are sleeping and you guys in the living room. I'm going to look for Naruto and see if he's…ok." She said with a sad look on her face. Sasuke was upset to. How could Hinata do this to Naruto? What the hell he was wondering. Sasuke went to go brake up the fight. Sakura walked into the kitchen knowing that food would be his interest. And there he was poking some ramen with his chopsticks.

"You know you supposed to eat them not stare at them." Sakura said jokingly and startling him into reality. He looked at Sakura with sad eyes.

"I lost her Sakura… I don't know how... but I did. I found her crying and she told me she couldn't go to the dance with me and... How Sakura?" he said he was on the verge of tears. _'She was crying?_' Sakura thought suspiciously. _'I knew it she was lieing...but why?'_

"Naruto? Don't worry. Ok? Just treat Hinata like you always would ok? And I have a feeling we are going to find out why she's with Kiba and not you. She's crazy about you not Kiba…I just don't get that." She said sitting in front of him. He smiled a little at her statement.

"Ok Sakura-chan! But what about everyone else what should I tell them?"

"Hmm. Tell them the truth. You don't know what's going on." She said with a smile. She got up and walked toward the living room "Oh and Naruto have fun tonight and tomorrow. Your going to get her back soon I just know it." She said and walked to her room. Naruto just smiled and followed her out.

As Sakura left the kitchen she relised that Gaara was still missing. She saw the boys where all settling down.

"Sasuke where Gaara?" She asked. Sasuke just shrugged. Thats when Gaara dedcided to show up. "Ok well everyone get a goods nite sleep your going to need it... Well umm except gaara...and umm bye" She said and ran out the room. When she got to the room almost everyone was asleep. or just chitchating about tommorrow.

* * *

NEXT MORNING!

Helloooo Everyone! Its time for the remaining teams to compete. Teams 1, 4,5,8,9 are competing. 1 and 8, 4 and 5 and team 9. Then the wining to teams will compete together and then that winners will go to the final round facing against last years champions team 9." Said Greg.

3 hours later (I didn't want to go into details cause im tired and its real late.) teams 1 Neji's team had won and team 4 Sasuke's team had won and gone to the next round Neji's team won and was now in the final round with last years winners. Almost everyone was cheering for Neji to win. At first Yumi had lost and lee barely won. Tenten won. And now it was up to Neji.

Hey Sasuke? Do you think Neji will win? I mean he kicked our butt." Sakura asked.

"I don't know" Sasuke said not caring if he won or not. Right then Naruto came up with a little smile on his face. And leaned close to Sasuke

"You know Sasuke you lost so know you have to do the dare." A sly look on his face. Sasuke made a scowl. _'Damn it!"_ he thought.

"What about you? You lost to. You still have to do yours no matter what is in your way." Sasuke said back.

"But sasu..."

But nothing if I have to do it you do to." He cited Naruto off and walked away.

Sakura was busy cheering for Neji. She felt someone snake there arms around her waist and pull her close against them. At first she was frozen still not knowing what to do. When she looked at who was holding her she almost died.

"SASUKE!" She was wide eye. "What…What are you... doing?" she stuttered her face turning red.

"What does it look like? I'm holding you." He said with a "matter of fact" tone.

"I... I know.. But why?" Her face went even redder.

"Why not?" he said pulling her closer and ending the convo by looking up to see that Neji's Team had won.

"And our winners are… Team 1!" The crowd went wild. "And the prize is 500 dollars and 4 new cell phones." Greg said (AN: I no the prize like sucks but normally a Ddr contest like this involves money and I added cell phones.) "See you guys hopefully next year." And with that everyone started to leave. Sasuke still had an arm around Sakura's waist. They all went to a small restraunt near and sat down. Hinata, Ino, and Tenten where giggling at the fact Sasuke arm was around Sakura.

"We have to go to the bathroom for a minute excuse us" Ino said all the girls stood up and walked to the bathroom. After a few seconds Naruto had to finally ask.

"Why do the girls go to a group to the bathroom? Why don't we do it?" he asked loudly.

"Dobe what the heck are we going to do in there? Powder our noses?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. All the guys smirked.

* * *

**In the bathroom**

"Are you guys going out?" Ino asked excitedly.

"No. I mean I don't know.' Sakura said "He came up to me and put his hands around my waist and pulled my close to him. I asked him why he did it and he said why not." All the girls where gaping. Ino then turned to Tenten with an evil smirk

"Sakura and I saw you making out with Neji. So you guy a couple. Or do you not know?"

"Ummm were going out." Tenten said while blushing. All the girls congratulated Tenten.

"What about you Ino? You and Shikamara? "Sakura asked evilly.

"No. Not yet. I want to wait till he asks me out. I don't want to be the one to ask." She said with a sad smile. All the girls just nodded. Except Temari.

"Listen Ino. I'm sorry. I know he likes you and I guess I got mad not getting him. You can have him but treat him right our ill hurt you. Also there are other hotties out there and I kinda like the idea snagging one at the dance." She said with a smile. Everyone else had to smile because now that there rivalry was over there wouldn't be as much fighting between them any more. Sakura turned to Hinata.

"Hinata? Can you tell us why now your not going to the dance with Naruto. We are all friends we won't tell anyone if you tell us not to." Hinata looked at the floor then to the door with a look of fear. She took a pen and paper out of her purse and wrote down a small note. And handed to Sakura and started to leave but said before she left.

"No" and walked out/

"What's it say Sakura?" Ino asked. Sakura waved them closer to read. It said

"Don't read this out loud but Kiba can hear us... meet me at team 7 training ground 7 o clocks tomorrow morning." They all nodded and left back to there seats. As they came back the noticed how kiba was satreing at them and how Hinata looked scared.

* * *

Ok i hope this makes up for the last week or so. hope you like. lol and thanks for the reviews. cant wait to see what you guys think.

angelgurl


	11. uhoh

Yo. I decided to update at least once a week. Also I'm going to be starting a new story soon lol. So here's your guys story I hope ur happy. Also I have people saying I shouldn't have Sasuke steal Yumi but if I don't have certain things happen I can't have the ending I wanted so just saying. And plz remember they are 16

**MochiLuvinGirl**: You're going to finally find out Hinata's secret! Lol

Little wolf blossom: lol it's ok just to make sure ur not still confused. Temari signed them up that's why she blamed Naruto and ran off.

**Inuyahshafangirl333: **Omg thank you! Lol I felt so special when I read that lol tho I do have to ask what does type-os mean? (Still kinda new to some of the phrases here)

**Amanda: **thank you!Lol I know what you mean by not being able not to find any good sasukexsakura Fics. Yeah I convinced someone narutoxhinata is a good one! Woooo lol j/p

**Magicians of the Yami: **lol! Yes go Hinata. I no bad kina bad. Though he's one of my favorite characters lol. Gotta love plot twists.

**lexy499: **I love the fluff to lol. But we all know Sasuke isn't smart…when it comes to girls... resisting puttingspoilers in here about her fic

**Lunar angel**: you didn't update… I was surprised! I was waiting for u to kill me for Kiba. Lol.

and to everyone else 2 thanks for the reviews I feel inspired.. maybe ill do a double update…. Lol and also what a beta-reader? That's like the one of the only words on I don't know what means.

* * *

Save the last dance

Sakura alarm went off. She wanted to just ignore it and sleep but she remembered she had to see Hinata today. She opened her closet and grabbed a pair of clothes. As she headed to her bathroom she saw the folded note on her dresser and reminded herself to look at it after her shower. As Sakura was taking her shower she thought of what had happened yesterday with a sad smile. Across town someone else was lying down on his bed thinking about yesterday also and whishing things had gone differently.

**yesterday **

After coming back from the bathroom the girls had gone quiet and all the guys seemed to be in a heated argument about where they were they were going to before the dance and sakura and the girls laughed about the stupid argument she noticed Naruto and Sasuke talking abut something private.

"Dobe you still have to do it. " Sasuke said in a hush whisper.

"Just wait.. ok I'm waiting for the right time. You will see it I promise but dog face is guarding her like well a dog." Naruto said slightly louder. Sakura has pulled on Sasuke sleeve and he had turned all his attention her.

"What are you guys talking about" she said with a small smile.

"nothing" he said, she could tell he was trying not to sound cold. He looked around the room and got a small scowl on his face. "Do you want to leave? This place is getting annoying." He said looking back to her. He couldn't help but smile a little cause for a moment he saw her eyes light up. She nodded and he stood up causing everyone to look at them. "Were leavening" he said in his normal tone and when sakura stood up he pulled her close and started to walk away. The girls giggled while Naruto whistled and said go Sasuke. Sasuke of course gave them there famous glare and walked off with his precious cherry blossom under his arm. They left the mall and headed towards the park. It was quiet on the way there and he noticed sakura was trying to say something.

"Sasuke?" she finally said

"hn" he asked and walked her towards a cherry blossom tree and he sat down pulling her down having her sit in between his legs and pulling her close to his chest and resting his head back on the tree. Her face turning bright red. It was odd she never thought she would be in this position with him. He was so warm and she let herself relax for a while before she asked what had been plaguing her mind.

"Why are you doing this? I'm serious Sasuke why are you holding me like this and acting like you care? This isn't like you.. your.. your showing… emotions. Your not acting like the human ice cube anymore." She said a little nervously know she might of struck a nerve with him. He was quiet for awhile thinking about her words. Her last sentence was sticking to him. He stood up and sakura almost fell backwards from the change of position. He walked few steps ahead of her and stopped. He didn't turn around. His head was down and his bangs covering his eyes something he did when he didn't want people to see his eyes. To see his eyes right now would see his soul and right now he didn't want anyone to that.

"I was wrong about you sakura." He finally said in a low voice. "I actually started to believe you didn't only like me for my looks but I guess you are as low as my stupid fan girls" he said ' I should of never agreed to this stupid dare' he thought bitterly. He didn't even know she was in front of him till.

**SLAP!**

He was taken back by the fact she had slap him and stared at the small girl in front of him with shock all over his face.

"How dare you compare me to them. You have never showed me you cared for me more then a team mate ever till this week. And with out hint or a warning your hanging all over me and holding and being all protective like ..like…I'm ….I'm yours!" She was now trying not to cry. She didn't want to look weak not this time." All I asked was a question cause your acting so damn weir.." She didn't even get time to finish yelling at him. He had pushed her up against the tree and pinned her and was dangerously close. So close there noses touched. There breathe mingled and Sakura was having a real hard time breathing. Right now she couldn't decide to be happy or mad that he had pushed her into this position.

"you are mine" He growled dangerously. She was shocked. When he looked into her shocked eyes he felt his eyes softened and he let his grip on her lighten. He laid his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. 'Damn it. Why do I feel like this.. why can't she be like those fan girls… why does she have to be the one who melt the ice' he thought. He laughed bitterly at that last thought.

"Sasuke… what's happening to you lately? " she whispered He stiffened for a second at her voice it was soft and caring and he didn't know what to say he didn't know what was happening to him.

"I'm.. I'm sorry Sakura. This was a mistake." And then pushed off her and walked away. Leavening her there to stare at his back as he walked away from her again. Her brain had finally registered what had happened and realized she could do noting now and walked away but what had happened kept replaying in her mind. She started crying at the last thing he had said "This was a mistake"

* * *

**Now!**

'Am I mistake?' Sakura thought. As she got out of her shower and got dressed. She saw the note again and went over to it. Hmmm now what is this as she opened it a picture fell out she picked it up not before glancing at what the note said. "I know your secret, Hinata. I was there at the camp." She read out loud

"Huh" sakura said confused at the note. She looked at the picture that was dropped and saw a 14 yr old Hinata sitting on another guys lap and smiling happily. Then it hit Sakura

"Kiba's blackmailing her! " she said and ran out side her house and ran to the training ground where they were supposed to meet. When she got to the clearing she saw everyone was there but her. Everyone looked at her as she came running up to them. Panting slightly from running as fast as she could here. Sakura looked at Hinata.

"Why… why didn't you tell…. us you were being blackmailed?" She said. Everyone looked at Hinata shocked. Even Hinata looked shocked at her best friend knowing.

"Ho..how.. how do you know…"Hinata looked scared. "I mean what you know" She said looking around even more scared. Sakura handed her the note and the picture.

"I found this on my floor. Hinata what aren't you telling us and who that guy in the picture is and why are you on his lap?" sakura said sitting down everyone sat down with her. Hinata looked at the picture for a while. Tears brimming at her eyes.

"I didn't know Kiba was at the camp. I really didn't. Remember last summer when my dad sent me to that camp in hope to get me stronger…..Well I met that guy in the picture his name was Andrew. He reminded me so much of Naruto. Well personality wise. That's probably why I liked him and Andrew liked me to.. or I thought.. He asked me out and I said yes… I thought maybe this was it for me and Naruto I didn't kknow then Naruto lik..liked me but Andrew did and I like Andrew. Everything was great the first month we trained together and I ..I even got my first kiss…" Tears were falling down Hinata's face fast. she stopped for a few seconds and take in a deep breathe. No one spoke waiting for Hinata to go on.

"But then after we kissed he started to pressure me into doing other stuff with him. Soon after one night a week or two before we had to go home we where out one night and he..he tired taking off my clothes I told him no.. but he wouldn't stop….he..he forced me you guys. I hated it I felt so damn dirty but no matter what I did to try to stop him he was stronger. I tried using my Byakugan to find a point but…I was so scared and didn't know what to do." She cried even louder All the girls looked terrified. Hinata was crying for awhile and no one knew what to say.

"Hinata" Sakura finally said "Why didn't you ever tell anyone, us, Naruto, anyone?"

"I couldn't… I was so scared and I felt so dirty." She whispered. Sakura came over and hugged the poor girl everyone else joined in to after a couple of minutes. Ino had to ask.

"But how did Kiba get this and how does he know you..well what that guy ..wait I rephrase that MONSTER did to u?" Ino asked.

"I..I don't nno. I mean aandrew told the guys he got some from me.. iit was spread through the whole camp and noo one did anything about it." She said.

"The picture though. How did he get it?" Ino asked looking at it again.

"Hmmm…maybe Andrew gave it to him." Sakura said thoughtfully. Sakura got up and so did the other girls. They all waited for her to say something.

"Hinata I get your scared that this could ruin your reputation. And the guy raped you. He was really a lowlife and if you ever see him again call for us we will not only kick his ass but put him in jail. Also I think you should talk to Naruto. He might not take it well but talk it out with him. I believe he will understand and you guys figure out what to do because we can't really help you on the u and Kiba/ Naruto thing. But I do know you need to talk to Naruto. First let's go shopping for our dresses since tomorrows the dance night! And then tonight you can talk to Naruto. Call him and tell him to meet at his favorite restraunt!" Sakura said in almost one big breathe. Everyone looked at Sakura.

"Wow. And I thought I could talk for a long time. Forehead-girl." Ino joked.

"Shut up and lets get a dress you can fit in Ino-pig" Sakura smiled. Hinata felt a little better but she still feared talking to Naruto. It would be so hard telling him. But Sakura was right and Hinata felt so much better telling her friends. She didn't feel so dirty anymore but still scared. Now she had to worry about Kiba.

* * *

Sasuke was trying to think of revenge. That would keep sakura off his mind, but it didn't. He just thought of her more. He really made a fool out of himself yesterday. He really just didn't know what to do. Not in his life had he ever had to deal with a girl like her. Someone who he actually knew he cared for.. maybe even lo--- 'No I cant.. I mean don't love her that's insane. I can't love anyone ill just end up hurting them.' He thought and walked over to his closet. He already gotten his suit but now he needed to get one of those stupid flower things that the girls would wear around there wrists. As he walked out to the town he knew he had to go to Ino's flower shop. He just hoped the obnoxious blonde wasn't there. Ashe was walking a girl walked into him he was about to say watch where your going when he realized it was no other the Yumi. He smiled to himself. 'maybe I haven't ruined everything yet' (A.N chhh right keep thinking that Sasuke cough srry)

"Hey Yumi" He said smirking at her. Yumi started to blush.

"Hhhey Sa..Sasuke. What are you doing here?" she said stuttering.

"Just walking around… So you want to get something to eat." He said nodding toward a café across town.

"Sssure" She said smiling big. As they got there. They sat and Sasuke got her to blabber on something on why she was there. He didn't really pay attention cause he plainly didn't care. Finally he saw an opening.

" So Yumi" he said trying his hardest to sound interested. "So do you have a boyfriend cause if you don't I sure wouldn't mind being yours" he said with a wink 'God that sounded so damn cheesy' he thought. True it was but it got her blushing and stuttering.

"No.. I mean yes.. I mean kind of…" She said smiling. He smirked at this. He leaned closer and raised an eyebrow.

"So I guess this means me and you are officially a couple." Sasuke said leaning back when she nodded her head. "But I thought you and lee where a couple?" He said knowing he had to get Lee out of the picture right this second.

"Me and him broke up… We couldn't work it out." Right then her phone rang and he knew it was Lee by the look on her face. "Umm be right back" She stood up and walked to the bathroom. He leaned back. Part of his plan was complete. Now just get Sakura with Lee and everyone will be happy…..right? She came back smiling happily towards him and went on about something stupid. He didn't listen he was to busy planning the rest out.

* * *

TbC…

**  
**

This had to be a really hard chapter to write cause Im starting to like the sakuXkaka paring but not as much as sasuXsaku...also You guys prolly hate me now. Im sorry... but im ready for the flames... takes out some popcorn and a comfortable chair ok im ready! Flame/Review away!

Angelgurl


	12. updated

I'm kind of wondering if my story is boring or just way to complicated or confusing? Someone tell me? I need some helpful criticism so plz review lol. Yeah! Naruto is on cartoon network here in America now that gives me more insight on how the characters act.

Thank you everyone who reviewed.

* * *

Save the last dance.

Sakura's day was going great she had found the perfect dress and tomorrow night she would be with Sasuke. She couldn't help but smile at the thought about her and Sasuke going together. She thought of what happened this whole week and how much drama everyone but she had gone through. Tenten got Neji. Ino and Shikamaru were figuring out were they stood with each other. Hinata being blackmailed and going to the dance with Kiba which now would end cause she would explain everything to him tonight and knowing Naruto he would forgive her and give her another chance. Now Sakura had to think of what was between her and Sasuke now. She remembered how when they were younger he would ignore her in public but when they were on a mission it was always him to save her. Yeah Naruto had his fair share of saving her to but Sasuke wasn't the type to help _weak_ people. The thought made her cringe about the fact she had to admit she was pretty weak but she had been improving a little. With the help of Lee of course. She looked down _'damn it now I'm upset…. So much for a good mood'_ She went back to Sasuke. After a few years he didn't ignore her… as much. She had stopped her chasing only to come back still wanting to be with him secretly. She wasn't going to act like her 12 year old self. She was 16 and the word love had many meanings for her now. Sakura thought maybe she needed to just sit down and talk to Sasuke and figure out if they were still just friends and comrades... or maybe.. Just maybe something more. It was confusing her that she, Sakura, the girl who knew everything about love couldn't figure out if the guy she loved actually had feeling for her. When she heard Ino gasp every thing she had thought dropped when she looked at what Ino had gasped at. There walking towards them was Sasuke… with Yumi holding his hand. But what caught her off guard the most was the fact that He had a smirk on his face like he was actually kind of happy. He turned to look forward and saw Sakura there totally shocked. He waved slightly and kept walking past them.

_'Sorry Sakura... it's for the better'_ Sasuke thought

_'No... .'_ was all she could think. She wasn't going to cry and for once she couldn't. She picked up her bag that she had dropped from shock.

"Come on you guys lets go we still have to go meet up with Naruto real quick." She said with a smile. They girls looked at each other there looks were the same 'How can she act like nothing happened?' Sakura was actually not sure herself. On the outside she was the same. But on the inside there was nothing. She wasn't numb….she was dead. She couldn't feel, she couldn't think, and she couldn't see, but she could talk but it seemed like it wasn't even her. (A.n. I'm feeling a little dark… so sorry if I'm being over dramatic with it))

They went at Naruto's favorite ramen place after getting there the girls ate and everyone else left except Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura.

"So what did you guys want to talk about" He asked nervously. He didn't like the silence that was around them and he felt like he needed to get what they wanted to talk about out.

"Well I wanted too…." She was cut of when Sasuke came over and sat down by Naruto. Naruto scratched his head.

"So sorry forgot to mention Sasuke was coming." Naruto said oblivious on what happened earlier. Sakura turned around to her ramen and started eating with a blank look. Hinata gave a worried look to her friend while Naruto was confused on Sakura's weird behavior while Sasuke sat there looking cool and sexy. Something he was very good at.

((An I seriously couldn't resist putting that in here))

Hinata whispered something to Sakura and she nodded. Sakura got up and laid some money on the counter.

"Come on Sasuke-KUN lets go for a walk" she said with a fake cheeriness. Her actions said one thing but her eyes said another or at least that's what it looked like to Naruto. Sasuke got up and followed her. After they were out of sight he turned to Hinata.

"What's with those to?" he asked worriedly. Hinata looked away

"Ill tells you after I'm finished what I have to say... ok?" She said trying to stay calm and not Sutter. "Naruto, the reason I couldn't go to the dance with u was cause…. Cause Kiba blackmailed me." She was quiet for a little bit taking a few breathes cause she was close to losing her confidence. Naruto looked at her dumb founded.

"What? How? On what? And why? He said basically shaking her to death.

"Na..ru..to" she said in between shakes. He stopped and muttered a sorry.

"Ok… It was a few summers ago…"

* * *

To Sakura and Sasuke. ((A.n. I no u hate me for skipping that but yeah but this a sasusaku story.

They had headed to the park and Sakura felt like she was having dajavoo. They passed the tree were he had pushed her up against and she tried not to blush. They were quiet. Neither wanted to talk to each other it was way to awkward. Sakura couldn't take it any longer and sat down in some shade under some random tree. Sasuke followed suit but put a few feet between them.

"So you and Yumi a couple?" the question was bugging her and she had to know. He was quiet as if trying to figure it out himself.

"Yeah." He said stotically.

"Oh" she looked down how she wanted to cry but she couldn't. "So I guess me and you aren't going to the dance anymore…" she replied looking the opposite direction from him.

"Uhuh" He said looking at the grass as if it was fascinating. She was quiet for a awhile. This bugged her. '_Why is it that when ever I feel like I'm getting a chance with you, you always seemed to disappoint me? why the hell am I thinking only about me? What about Lee? Wow he must feel like crap.'_ She got up. Sasuke looked at her. She looked mad.

"What about Lee? That was his girlfriend you had no right stealing her from him." He smirked at her and for once she really wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Why should I care? She wanted me more… shows you how much she cared about him... Probably did him a favor." He looked away and hide is grimace._ 'Was that really me... I'm more of a bastard then I thought.'_ He sighed. He really hated himself. He looked at her she seemed to be looking at something else. He knew he probably get an insult for that but so far things were going to plan. And he… he was happy._ 'Yeah right!'_ something in him yelled._ 'How can I be happy if all I'm doing is hurting her… why am I doing this anymore? I just can't… this is stupid... UGH! I hate emotions so much!'_ He stood up and turned away from her.

"You know now you can have Lee that's who you really wanted to go to the dance with anyways." He started to walk away._ 'If I'm going t hurt her at least I can point her to someone who won't.'_

She watched him leave

"But Sasuke…. I wanted to be with you." she whispered.

Finally after he was gone did she cry. She let everything else out every emotion she had been since this morning.

((I was going to stop here but I haven't updated in awhile here's more))

* * *

Hinata and Naruto.

She had told him everything and he had been shocked. Course when his brain did start to turn again his mind was on kicking this guy's ass! He was so pissed. Then after a second of Hinata calming him down and saying she didn't know where he was now did his anger go to the next guy, Kiba. He had gotten up paid his bill and started to Kiba's house. Hinata ran after him to stop him.

"NARUTO!" He stopped at her calling his name. She went in front of him "Naruto, I...I need to do this for myself. I need to tell Kiba that I'm not going with him but going with the person I...Lo...Love…" She was blushing _'Well I guess its time to tell him'_ she thought. This caught Naruto's attention.

"Who do you love?" he was scarred. He liked her a lot and if it wasn't him he thought he would die.

"You… I love you Naruto." She was blushing madly now and Naruto was in a state of shock. The just like that he had his trademark foxy grin on. He pulled her into his arms and got close to her years.

"I love you too." He whispered. She was in heaven and the happiest girl in the world.

"Naruto... I want you to come with me... for support."

"I wouldn't let you go alone anyways." He said grabbing her hand. She started walking towards Kiba's house when she felt a tug and looked back a blushing Naruto. She had to look at him closer. Yep he's blushing alright.

"Hinata… I really love you and... I don't want to …but I was wondering… ummm how can I say this?" He said scratching the back of his head. He didn't know how to ask her. She looked at him confused.

"Naruto?" She asked.

"Aw heck with it." He pulled her closer and gentle kissed her. He pulled back. Hinata's face was now red as can be. He smiled 'Ha Sasuke- basterd now you cant say I didn't do that dare and any ways I probably would of done it anyways even you hadn't dared me' He thought. They started walk to Kiba's house again.

"Hey Hinata? What was up with sakura and sasuke today?" Hinata sighed.

"We saw him with Yumi today and she acts like shes fine but we now its affecting her."

"Wait YUMI... you mean lee's yumi?" He said Hinata nodded

"Correction now.. Sasuke's Yumi." The rest of the way to Kiba's house was quiet.

* * *

Ok here I updated I wrote some ill update I promise in a couple of days and we finally get to go to the dance

Angelgurl.


	13. emotions

AN! READ! Sorry if this seems short but I just found out that one of my friends is gone and I haven't felt like updating but I decided to update though I can't promise u I will update for awhile I'm still grieving. :(

Another thing is this SASUxSAKU all the way! Just wait though because I have a demented mind and like making them suffer lol j/k

And thank u for all ur guys reviews

* * *

Save the last dance. Dedicated to my friend Zack Swingle ((we all loved u man... we all miss u))

She sat on her window sill looking out at the stars. They were so beautiful and seemed to calm her mind. She didn't want to think about this morning and didn't feel like crying. A lot of people have been trying to call her all day but she ignored the phone and stayed inside. She was still trying to make up her mind if she was even going to the dance now. She smiled when she thought about why he had even asked her. She almost wanted to laugh here she was about to forgive him. Wait, who was she kidding she already did and that made her mad at him she had called Lee and talked to him to make sure he was ok. Course now since he was single he was on the rebound and was trying to score a date with her. She declined because she didn't want to go with anyone but Sasuke. She sighed. _'I wonder what he's doing.'_ She thought and looked at the stars and closed her eyes and got off the window sill and crossed her room to her bed and she laid down and slept tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.

Sasuke had been watching TV. keeping his mind off a certain pink haired girl but no matter how much he tried he couldn't. He felt horrible not only for what he did today but everything in the past. No way did he deserve her smile or attention she gave him. But he really didn't know what he would do if he didn't have her around sometimes. He got up and went to take a shower. ((An. Hahaha)) He turned the shower and striped and got in and let the water flow around his body. He didn't know if he really wanted to go to the dance. He almost laughed at how things had changed in only a week's time. _'Damn what has this girl done to me'_ He leaned his head on the wall in front of him and sighed. _'So what do I do now? Get her back? Or just not do anything?'_ He sighed again. He knew what he should do but he knew what he was going to do. "Man I hate hormones" He said and turned to get out of the shower. He layed down on his bed wanting to just scream! His mind was going on how pretty she had looked this morning. He hit him self. This was really getting pathetic. He wanted to be with her but he kept telling himself she deserved better. He didnt know what to do but he came up with a conclusion though. _'i really suck at love'_

He laid there stareing at his wall and then turned to look at his window. His thoughts went on this week. He liked haveing her in his arms. She really defined innocence and beauty and unlike most girls he knew she had a personality. She spoke from her heart and that counted for something. He got up and crossed his small room to his window he leaned on the wall stareing at the stars. 'Not even the stars can compare to her.' he thought he smirked 'god now im a poet.. what is this girl doing to me? Icant stop thinking about her.. this is why i hate love...it makes everything ten times more complicated then it really has to be...'

His mind drifted for a little as he stared up at the stars. He sighed and rubed his head. His thoughts landed on her going with lee to the dance. his eye brow twitched. He was getting mad now .. wait no he was getting jealous and it was his fault! 'Damn it i dont want anyone to have her. She's mine!' he growled. He looked over and started to his liveing room and picked up his phone he had to talk to naruto now or else... ok he didnt know what but it wouldnt end well if he didnt figure something out.

* * *

Ino sat there looking inthemirror when her phone rang. she had been brushing her hair thinking of how she wanted to wear it tomorrow.

"Hello?"

"Yo" Shikamaru said on the other end. She smiled.

"Yeah and what do you want?" She said pretending to be irritated.

"Are we still going to the dance together?" He said sounding bored.

"Why wouldn't I? I swear Shika you're so stupid sometimes." She teased. He smirked on the other end.

"Ok just making sure you didn't have a blonde moment and forget." He said back

"A blonde moment huh?" She said acting like she was getting mad and there little argument went on for an hour till she had to go.

"Bye Shika-kun. See you tomorrow..." She paused trying to decide if she should say it. _'Nah he needs to say it first.'_ She decided.

"Ok see yea _DEAR" _he said sarcastically. She laughed at it.

"Ok see you" And she hung up staring at the phone and went to sleep.

* * *

Hinata breathed She had told Kiba off after he had re-threatened her and both him and Naruto were in shock. She got up.

"I'm with Naruto-kun. Now find someone else to go with you" she said grabbing Naruto arm and pulling him out. She was getting close to losing her confidence. Course Naruto was grinning ear to ear at the fact his little Hina-chan had done that and said she was with him. Course Kiba wasn't smiling… more scowling He was furious. _'How dare she!'_ He thought. He calmed down and started to fum_'I guess I shouldn't of done that to her. I guess I'm going to have to find someone at the dance.' _He thought.

Naruto was holding her hand and then his stomached growled really loud. He froze and blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry Hina-chan but I'm really hungry." She smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Come on Naru-kun lets get some ramen. I'll pay." His eyes lit up when she said that. He grabbed her and pulled her to the stand he was so excited.

* * *

Neji and Tenten were training why so late at night she had no idea. The moon was out and that was her only light but her eyes had adjusted to the dark. she threw one of her weapons and he caught it. He stopped for a moment and looked at her. The moon was hitting her just right and he was having trouble not going over and kissing her. He smiled. Tenten looked worried he just gave her a very weird smile. He walked over to her and dropped her weapon. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. She made a small yelp because she wasn't expecting that and he leaned in and kissed her gentle. _'Yep'_ he thought _'I could get use to this.'_ Tenten was blushing she really hadn't expected that but she decided to just go ahead and keep kissing him. He was a really kisser.

* * *

Sorry short I'll try and write longer. Review plz

Special note to lunarangel: I got the story about Kiba out. Lol hope ur happy about it lol. Review on it when u read it lol


	14. pretty girls and handsome boys

Ok I'm back this is what you guys wanted I made a new story and it inspired me soooo much that I updated this one! Yeah I'm back with WordPad cause my computer is GAY! So here's the next chapter of SAVE THE LAST DANCE!

"TALKING"

'_Thinking'_

'**INNER SAKURA'

* * *

**

It was finally the day of the Dance. It was sunny, the birds were flying in the sky, and squirrels were happily eating there nuts everything was great... Shoes flying as girls fought over them as last minute things to get, girls beating each other up to be first to get there hair and makeup done and old people laughing at them for looking like fools. Yes it was a normal day in Kohona when they have dances. But ah we are not here to enjoy the scenery.

Our favorite pair of girls were at Hinata's place having each other do there hair and getting ready, for you see they were smart and got all there stuff BEFORE the day of the dance, so there was defiantly no worries for them. Except when Ten ten's fake nail broke and they had to call the fake nail doctor to fix it up... but that's dealt with.

"Hey... sak...sakura..." Hinata asked the question timidly.

"Hmm?" she asked as she did her finishing touches on Ino's hair.

"Well uhh we know about your predicament and wondering...WH what are you going to do... I... I mean since you aren't going to be going with Sasuke...?" she said. Sakura turned to her and smiled.

"Oh I'm going anyways... I'm going to have a blast!" she turned back around and had a sad smile on her face. "I mean I didn't buy those shoes just to stay home did I?" she said with a giggle. Everyone gave each other a look.

"Yeah sakura your right. "Tenten said encouragingly. Ino gave her a sly look.

"Oh that reminds me Tenten...how are you and Neji... when's the wedding?" Ino said. Ten ten's face went beat red.

"We're good and you know we are way too young." She said Ino burst out laughing.

"I'm only messing with you Tenten... relax"

"Hey guys I got to go thanks for doing my hair Hinata!" Sakura said grabbing her bag

"BYE SAKURA" all them said.

Sakura walked down the street to her house. She sighed but kept going. _'Even though I'm trying to act like I'm ok I feel like crap. I just hope this dance goes great... who am I kidding with Sasuke there with another girl it's almost not worth it.'_ Inner sakura decided to FINALLY say something after being hidden and trapped away by our great author.

"**WHO CARES? MY god that feels good! GO there and show him how great WE are going to look and make him uber jealous!"** Sakura had to smile at this. _"Ok I will!"_

As she was walking closer to her home she happened to bump into to someone and fell over.

"HEY WATCH WER-- oh Naruto how are you?" she said smiling as she got up lending a hand to him. Him giving her his fox like smile took her hand and got up.

"Oh nothing really... going to get some ramen" He said smiling big.

"Oh ok see you around Naruto." she said waving as she left.

"Hey sakura-Chan." He said stopping her before she left. She turned around with a small smile.

"Hmmm?"

"Don't be mad at that bastard... I... I don't think what he did was on purpose... I just don't think he knows how to deal with feelings that's all..." he said sakura smiled even bigger.

"Thanks Naruto I'll keep that in mind," she left and went home.

**'You know what Naruto said might be true..**' Her inner self pointed out.

_'WHAT!'_ she asked getting confused.

**'Ch... And they call you smart'**

_'Whoa hold up buddy you're in the same head as me... so if I'm stupid then you are too'_

**'UGH this isn't the point! Like I said maybe Naruto's right...'**

_'YES I GOT THAT BUT WHAT ABOUT!'_

'**DONT YOU RAISE YOU VOICE TO ME YOUNG LADY...IM YOUR INNER SELF! SHOW ME RESPECT!'**

_'Well if you would tell me I wouldn't raise my voice!'_ (Inner sakura coughed at this)

**'Well maybe what he said about Sasuke not knowing how to deal with feelings like love and compassion.'** Sakura stopped walking for a bit.

_'Who knows...?'_ Sakura thought... _'Maybe we should talk to him tonight...'_

**'Ch are you kidding me? I want to have fun and get my groove on...not cry in the corner all night cause he has a stick shoved up his...'** _'OK I GET THE POINT'_ Sakura thought...interrupting inner sakura...

_'I'll go and have fun... but I want him to decide to make this better or not...ok?'_

**'Fine with me... but I say we pop it like it's hot..'** inner sakura yelled.

_'Has anyone ever told you you're a total geek?'_

**'two things hunny...rubber and glue...rubber and glue."** Sakura rolled her eyes and walked home. Her cell phone went off in her pocket.

"Hello?" she said as she stopped and answered.

"Hey forehead! It's Ino. I forgot to ask are you still coming out to eat with us tonight?"

_'Crap I totally forgot about it...'_

**'QUICK THINK OF AN EXCUSE'** inner sakura said running around in circles

"UH...No... I uh... I'm just going to meet you guys at the dance. Ok... well got to go! BYES"

"Ok...byes" Ino said as sakura hung up.

Later that night!

Now Naruto was nervous. This of course having to be a dance he had to meet Hinata's Parents... He thought getting the third degree from Neji would be bad... but Hinata's dad was 5 times worse then Neji... and that was saying something. How was he going to get this mans approval especially when...this man did one thing that drove Naruto insane...

He sat there...and just stared at him with the evil eye.

He didn't say a word... and for this hyper active, number one loud mouth ninja it was defiantly killing him...

"So uh Hyuuga-san... how are you today?" He asked politely.

"Hn" was the reply he got...

"I uh promise to have Hinata back by the end of the dance... but uh" He rubbed the back of his head and looked down at the wooden floor. "I think the rest of the girls want everyone ...from the rookie nine that is including Neji, Lee and Tenten... to go to Tenten's house for a small get together... and I think Tenten wants Hinata to spend the night." Finally this got a reaction from the man.

"Will you be staying there with Hinata?" He was glaring at him _'Oh crap I said something wrong...come on work for once brain!' _Naruto thought

"Uh no... The guys will mostly likely leave after an hour or so and go to either my or Sasuke Uchiha's house." All he got was a nod... but still with the glaring...

"She can go" Naruto sighed inwardly.

"Father... I...uh see. you met Naruto." They turned to see Hinata and he almost died. Now over the years Hinata had grown her hair since she was younger she still had her bangs but the rest was now past her shoulder ((how it is in the manga)). She had pulled it up in a high pony tail and had to longer strands fall around her face to frame it. She had a Dark blue strapped dress that went a little below her knees and a matching cropped jacket over it she had on strapped platforms on as well. She wore small amount of makeup that was barely noticeable and was a change since she never wore any. _'OMG! She looks so cute!'_ Naruto thought. A small blush came across his face. Hinata smiled and blushed at Naruto.

"Hinata...Chan... you ...look... beautiful." Naruto stuttered over his words. He stopped. _'I feel a dark presence behind me'_ He turned around slowly a little scared. Her dad stood over him with flames in his eyes and fire coming out of his mouth...

"I uh... Hinata... I think we should uh ...go" Naruto said grabbing her hand and running for his life. Hinata sweat dropped as she was dragged along. Hinata blushed a little as she looked at Naruto. He had tried to tame his hair a little but with no success he wore a black suit with a matching dark shit and tie to match what she wore. The blue brought out his eyes a lot and made him look very handsome. Her blush made her turn red and almost faint with happiness since she was with her favorite person.

* * *

Ino and Shika

Now them going together wasn't a huge surprise to there family. I mean they grew up together. There fathers were best friends so of course... Shika, Ino and Chouji's dads had a bet going for over the last 10 years on which kid would hook up. And of course Shika's dad picked his son and Ino and Chouji's dad decided it was smart to go with what he said so did the same thing but Ino's dad didn't think so... he thought his little girl would end up with Chouji...not the lazy ass boy. So here is were we are at Ino's house with Shikamaru sitting to the side wishing someone hit him with lightning our get attacked and die... or even wish to be out side and look at the sky... Instead watch 3 grown men bicker about him and Ino going on a date and waiting for his date to her hurry her slow ass up and get going. He rolled his eyes at them again and muttered a troublesome. He heard a giggle behind him and turned around to it and his eyes almost fell out of his sockets... Now Ino was a very pretty girl... enough could be said there. But right now and how she looked she even got a reaction from the lazy Shikamaru himself.

Ino was wearing a light blue strapless dress that went down to her ankles and matching high healed shoes. Her hair was let completely down and straightened and her bangs were clipped up with a small jeweled barrette. She had on small makeup and she looked beautiful. All Shikamaru could do was smile and put out his arm to her. She esmiled he also looked handsome in his suit he had tried he had gotten matching color like Naruto but his matched Ino's dress

"Shall we go?" He asked. She gave him a dazzling smile and they left... While the fathers stood there not noticing the exchange and still arguing.

* * *

I want to end it there and I shall next time update it with Tenten and Neji. Them all going out to eat...excluding sakura... and add a little drama... Gaara shall make a lovely appearance... and you guys can shoot arrows and throw popcorn... and flames at me for not updating in such a long time. Lol

REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

Uhh I really want to finish this story... lol so I can concentrate on my other ones... but anyways I see probably 3 more chapters after this. :D so yeah and thank you for those who reviewed it made me happy that people still are giving me a chance lol and not killing me.

By the way I have a new story called the plan: it's a narusaku but its going to be good!

* * *

Chapter 15

Nejiten

Now Neji honestly didn't know what to expect. He knew the girls had gone overboard with this dance so he expected Tenten to look very...umm nice. He couldn't say cute cause cute wasn't in his vocabulary. Or hot either but when he saw her he knew then that those two were defiantly in his vocabulary now. He blushed when he saw her. She had her hair down and was wavy. He hadn't ever seen her hair down but he liked it a lot. Her hair looked so soft and he wanted to touch it and play with it. This was very unusual feeling for him... He never wanted to play with peoples hair.((An:o.0)) She had on a dark green spaghetti strapped dress on that had a slit up the right side that showed up to her mid thigh. She also had strapped high heeled shoes that looked like they would kill her by the end of the night. She didn't have on makeup because that just wasn't like her. But even then she was beautiful. He walked up to her and pulled her close to him and kissed her right then and there. When he pulled back she had a blush on her face.

"Sorry I couldn't resist" he replied with a smirk. He took her hand and led her and they started walking to the restaurant.

* * *

Sakura

She looked in the mirror again. She was nervous to be honest. She looked good she had to admit but it was a little scary going alone to the dance. She sighed. _'Who knows what will happen'_ she walked towards the door to leave when her mom stopped her.

"Hunny, where are you going?" she said smiling at her mother.

"Out for a walk and then heading for the dance." She replied and turned to leave

"Alone? What about the Uchiha boy?" she replied

"Uhh... I'm not going with him now..." she said a little bit sad

"oh... well you never know the way you look... I wouldn't be surprised if he changed his mind." Sakura snorted and walked out the door. _'I would rather not get my hopes up high to let him tare them down again'_ she thought and walked to the bridge she normally met for team 7 at and looked at the sky. It was a beautiful night she couldn't deny it but she felt lonely and hated that feeling. She sighed and leaned on the bridge to look at the stream

* * *

The restaurant

Now a lot of people were confused. For you see. Yumi was all over lee... again.

"So I uhh... see you two are back together..." Ino said. Lee smiled and rose from his chair.

"YES! The power of our youthful love could never keep us apart." He said. Everyone rolled there eyes.

"But Yumi I saw you with Sasuke yesterday...what was with that?" Ino said ignoring lee. Lee fell over and got up and was at Yumi's knees with anime tears rolling down his face.

"You left me for that man? How could you do that to me" He said dramatically. Yumi got the same anime tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry my precious lee-kun!... I thought I liked him but I was wrong for he dumped me last night and I realized who I really loved... I shall never leave you again..."

"YUMI!"

"LEE!"

YUMI!"

"LEE!" and they hugged with a setting sun in the background and a crying Gai for losing his student to "youths love" as he called it. Everyone sweat dropped. Those two were deffently made for one another...

So far Ino and Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji, and Hinata and Naruto were there. Shino walked in with Kai next to him. She smiled at the group and waved.

"Hi everyone." she said. "Long time no see" she joked. Ino waved her over for her to sit next to her.

"Wow" Ino said. "I can't believe you go shino here... in a suit and everything... he looks quite handsome... I wish he would take the shades off though..." she said with a pout. Kai smiled at Ino and they chit chatted for a bit. Shino smiled to himself for getting a good catch for a girl. Next Temari walked in with two guys on her arm. Everyone just stared at her.

"What?... I couldn't decide which one was better" she said and sat down. Everyone went back to talking. Then Kiba came in with a girl on his arm. Hinata looked up and smiled and waved them over and Kiba and the girl walked over. She was very pretty and had dark long purple hair and pretty blue eyes.

"Hi Kiba... I see you got a date." she said with a smile. Kiba just grinned.

"Her name is Luna. I met her yesterday and I couldn't resist asking such a pretty girl not to go with a fine hunk like Me." he said with a grin smiling at her. ((A.n. She's based off one of my old reviewers Lunar angel ... I promised her she would get to hook up with Kiba... lol)) they sat down and went to talking. Everyone was having a fun time till Sasuke showed up he had his hands in his pockets and walked over and sat next to Naruto. Everyone had there eyes on him... waiting to see anything happen. He looked up at everyone.

"What?" he asked annoyed. Ino got pissed and grabbed her glass of water and threw the water at his face.

"ASSWHOLE!" she yelled and got up and left. Shikamaru sighed and got up.

"How troublesome" he mumbled and went out to go find his date. Naruto looked at Sasuke who was drying his hair with a napkin.

"Lucky that we got you a stain proof suit. Right teme?" Naruto said with a grin. Sasuke just grumbled and cleaned up the rest of the water. He got up and started for the door.

"I'm going to take a walk... I'll see you at the dance Naruto." It was quiet as everyone sat there and ate... Shikamaru had found Ino and calmed her down and got her back to her seat. Then out of no were a swirl of sand came in the room and blew around andstarted to formin the seat Sasuke had been sitting in. It was Gaara... Everyone stared at him. He looked around kind of annoyed that people were staring at him.

"What? Did I miss something?" He asked

* * *

I know its short but I wanted to update ASAP to make up for lost time. I bet you guys are proud of me! Updating in less then two days! Now REVIEW and I shall update faster! 


	16. gaara's date

tears up OMG! You guys love me! You really love me! ... Ok more like you love my story but it still made me happy that you guys reviewed like crazy. I'm sorry it took me a bit but I was away on a trip without computer for a couple of days.

And to Psycho rabbit kunoichi : Hahaha Omg you made me laugh so much reading your review... (Hah yes master I shall update!) Hah yesss a have fan/best friend on woot haha... weird thing is I felt like I was put in a deep sleep and when I awoke I had to update… and I suggest you go to that guys house smack him on the head and say: GIVE ME A DAMN COOKIE AND GO OUT WITH ME: D …cause cookies are good…

ShadowAanimegirl : Your Wish has been granted!

And everyone else I'm happy If I made u laugh… or I've addicted you to my story.. And in worse case scenarios… you might want to go to rehab for it :D

JA!

* * *

Chapter 16

Now everyone had eaten there lovely food and everything was going great. They had a few mishaps like lee and Yumi moments that either had them crying and hugging or making out... Everyone was slightly disturbed by this couple. ((A.n ... me 2)) Everyone was now heading towards the dance laughing and having a good time. Well the exception of Gaara and Neji...and Shino... but Neji and Shino at least smirked... Gaara was just glaring. That is... until a blonde haired girl ran right into him and knocking them both over. Lucky enough the sand caught him and he of course caught the girl...how couldn't you when she falls right on top of you? She looked up and he found himself not able to pull away from her dark green eyes she was wearing a dress that matched her eyes. Now if Gaara had an eyebrow it would have risen here. She got up and glared at him and he just sat there staring at her.

"God! Cant you watch were your going!"

"You ran into me" he stated "And if I'm correct I saved you from getting hurt from that fall" She stopped glaring at him and scratched the back of her head.

"I'm Sorry... I guess it is my fault." She put her hand out for him to grab. He just stared at it. She sweat dropped "Uh... your supposed to take it ...so you can get up." He grabbed her hand and she helped him up. Everyone saw this and was staring. Temari was having a heart attack because he hadn't killed the girl yet and she didn't want spilled blood… course she totally forgot that Gaara didn't kill people for fun anymore. Ino got a devious smile on her face. She whispered something to Shikamaru and he sighed and muttered a troublesome. He let go of her hand and she went to Naruto and whispered something into his ear and he passed it on as "quietly" as he could to Hinata. Who smiled and whispered to Tenten who got and even bigger smiled and she whispered to Temari who whispered it to Kai who whispered it to Luna and at that moment all the girls grabbed there dates and pulled them towards were the dance would be ….as fast as they could… in a dress and high heels… Gaara and the girl just stared at them as they ran. Both were wondering the same thing. "WHAT THE HECK!" She turned to him and smiled.

"Well I'm sorry about that… and have fun at that dance… you might want to hurry and catch up with your friends" she said as she started walking the opposite way from were his friends went.

"Why aren't you going?" He asked. _'DARN YOU CUREACITY!'_ he thought. She stopped and smiled sadly.

"My date decided he wanted to go with another girl… a very nasty girl" she said muttering the last part. Gaara smirked.

"He sounds like a jerk."

"CH… your telling me" she said sarcastically. She stopped and stared at him. "So what's your name redhead?" He smirked at her.

"Gaara" He replied. She smiled again and started walking off. "Why don't you just go there anyways? Isn't he winning if you don't go and have a good time?" He asked she stopped once again and turned around.

"I guess so but I simply don't have a date… and I would rather not go alone." She said looking away. Gaara looked away. Now if you look very and i mean VERY closly you could see the faintest blush on his cheeks... but you would need a microscope to do so..

"I'll go with you… I don't have a date and I would rather not have that Hokage punch my head off for not having one." He said looking back at her. She started laughing again and he glared at her she noticed and stopped.

"I'm Sorry but... You don't even know my name." She said. He shrugged.

"What's your name" said as he held out his arm so she would take it and she did and they started to walk.

"It's Shadow." She replied. He gave her a look.

"That's kind of a weird name you know..." He stated. She glared at him.

"WELL GAARA IS TOO!" She said angered. He actually smiled and almost laughed… almost cause …people like Gaara don't laugh in public… and if they do… it's cause they finally lost there crackers and are killing people… but Gaara hadn't lost his crackers and he wasn't laughing crazy while killing people… _'I like her… she's not like every girl I've met.'_

"SO tell me Gaara… Where you from... You DEFFENTLY don't look like your from around here." And with that they walked to the dance while they got to know each other a little better.

(A.N. wouldn't it be evil to stop right here!... But I wont... and I was laughing as I wrote this thinking of chibi Gaara holding a box of crackers and Yelling mine at people who try to take them… ooo if anyone draws... they should so do a fan art of it... much appreciate!)

* * *

**Sakura**

She looked up at the sky. _'It's probably almost time for the dance. I should probably get going..'_ She started walking towards were the dance would be held.

"Remember to have fun" She muttered.

"Well that shouldn't be hard should it?" She gasped and turned around.

"Yo." The person said.

(A.n. I was going to leave it off here but I wouldn't be that mean…)

* * *

Sasuke had been walking around not really knowing where he was going but just walking to the scenery as he was walking he realized he was heading towards the bridge. He sighed thinking of team seven and especially Sakura. As he got closer he sensed someone at the bridge.

_'It's Sakura…'_ He thought. He smiled and reminded himself to thank god later. _'I have to talk to her and tell her how I really feel.'_ As he started to run closer he felt another person there. He speed up and reached there but no one was there.

"Damn it" he muttered _'Leave it to him to make things complicated more'_ he thought.

* * *

HEHEHEH so who do u think it is that scared the living crap out of sakura... REVIEW NOW! I KNOW>> IM SOO EVIL! MUHAHahah.. actually i had a small writers block.. so dont kill 


	17. Chapter 17

Wow... so many reviews... I was so happy... and I was rolling reading some of these review ppl sent me... I love it when ppl give me hilarious reviews to read it makes me want to update. I took a small break from this story for like a week and half only cause I'm like busy with life. But I'm back again and ready to update update update. (Not every freaking day but asap). Actually there's only at the most 2 chapters left... I know I'm almost done with this... its soo SAD!

* * *

She was pissed to say the least. She crossed her arms and huffed. She deffently did appreciate being carried over someone's shoulder. She growled and just to piss her off more he moved his shoulder to make her more uncomfortable.

"KAKASHI!" She growled. He turned his head and his right eye crinkled up to show he was smiling.

"Hm?" He asked.

"Is THIS necessary?" She asked waving her hands around.

"Why yes dear Sakura... I have to make sure you go that dance or my ass is grass buy the Hokage... and anyways Sasuke's following so that means now my whole team is there... and I wont get into trouble" He stated like it was the most obvious thing ever. She grumbled and ignored him the rest of the way there. They finally stopped at the building were the dance was going to be held. He put her down and disappeared. She rolled her eyes.

"Stupid sensei" She muttered. She walked inside not caring if Sasuke would show or not. She walked up the steps into the building. As she entered she was amazed. The room was beautiful it was like a ballroom. The ceiling had a majestic painting of angels and clouds. Like you were looking up to the heavens. She was standing at the very top of a staircase and other people passed her going down the long marble stairs. She looked down and saw people dancing and laughing. People socializing on the dance floor while others were eating at decorated tables or inline to get some food. She walked down the stairs slowly feeling a little awkward since she didn't have a date. She saw blonde hair coming towards her and was almost knocked over if she hadn't been prepared for the blonde bundle to knock into her.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" He said very loudly and hugging her. He stopped and looked around her obviously realizing that Sasuke wasn't there. '_And I thought he would be smart enough to actually apologize... idiot...' _He thought.

"Hey Naruto... Hinata" she said as she nodded behind him to his date who had finally found were he disappeared too. Naruto turned around smiling and scratching his head.

"I'm sorry Hinata-Chan... I saw sakura-chan and had to greet her." He said laughing with his foxy grin.

"It's fine Naruto-kun. Hi Sakura... I hope you don't mind if I steal Naruto away for a dance" She said politely. Sakura laughed and shoke her head.

"HAHa its fine Hinata... He's your date anyways." She watched them shrink into the crowd and she headed towards the snake bar (A.N: can u tell I'm hungry?) When she looked at what was before her she almost died and went to heaven. There on one of the long tables was a fountain and not just and fountain instead of water coming out it was chocolate and around the fountain was plates of food to dip under the chocolate. She had hearts in her eyes. She picked up a strawberry and dunked it under and took a bite. She had to keep herself from actually dieing and floating to the great clouds above. After eating some more of the food around she decided to look for Ino and see how she was doing. As she caught sight of her blonde friend sitting talking with Tenten a man came up to her.

"Hello" he said flashing her a brilliant smile. She smiled back

"Hi" she said being polite.

"So I noticed that you didn't have a date with you and was wondering if you would like to dance?" He said she blushed slightly and was about to decline but saw dark hair and eyes heading her way.

"Why yes... I would be delighted." she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled them into the dance floor to dance in a slow song.

* * *

Now Sasuke had finally gotten this stupid dance and had walked in not caring how nice the place was only looking for HIS cherry blossom. He had caught sight of her at the snack bar eating the desserts. He smirked thinking how cute it was. He had to admit she looked stunning. She had her hair pulled up into a messy bun with her bangs framing her face and a long red dress on that hugged her curves. She looked stunning and he was sure if he didn't get down there someone would try to take his girl. He headed down keeping her in his sights. He saw as she turned around and was looking for someone and was about to head over to them when some guy came up to her. Now Sasuke deffently wasn't going to let some bastard get what was his. So he hurried up. He caught words of the guy asking her to dance and saw she was about to decline but for some reason she said yes. That really set a firecracker under his butt and he was deffently not happy about it! As he was about to go cut in he heard about 10 Squeals come from his right. His eyes widen "SHIT!" he yelled and as he turned to his left to get away he was tackled on the floor by fan girls.

"SASUKE! DANCE WITH ME!"

"NOO! DANCE WITH ME"

"DONT DANCE WITH THOSE SLUTS DANCE WITH ME"

"SLUTS! WHAT EVER! GET ME A DRINK SAUSKE"

"NO GET ME SOME DESERTS"

"MEET MY PARENTS!" Everyone stopped and stared at the girl... ok more like Sasuke had a look like wtf... and the other girls just glared.

"Well if he's going to meet anyone's parents it will be mine!"

"NO MINE!" And it went on and on.

* * *

Sakura had stopped dancing with the guy and was now watching the scene and almost... and I mean ALMOST felt bad for Sasuke... made her ALMOST! consider helping him. But that thought was pushed away when another guy asked her to dance. She was once again taken to the dance floor to dance... While Sasuke delt with his fan girls. Sasuke laid under all the girls that sat on him fighting he looked at the clock. The dance had started at 8 and he had arrived at 8:20... and it was now 9:00. He rubbed his head this was going to be a LONG night.

Naruto looked at Sakura and then at were Sasuke was. Sakura was dancing with the 15th guy to night. After the 3rd dance she had tried to say no but they were now just pulling her into dances now and Sasuke was now struggling to get from out of the girls. He had been able to get out once but they pounced him again. Naruto turned to Hinata who was also looking at the couple with a sympathetic look. This was just...sad.

"Maybe we should help them out" Naruto suggested. Hinata nodded to absorbed into what was happening to talk. Naruto stopped to think.

"I GOT IT!" He said excitedly which made Hinata look at him

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Well help them out and get them "alone" so they can work this out and HOPEFULLY will Kiss and make up" He said

"Are you sure that's a good idea Naruto? I mean what if it back fires and they hate each other more?" She said cautiously. Naruto shrugged.

"Well at least we tried. I'd rather of tried and it fail then do nothing and things stay like... like this" He said as he gestured towards them. Hinata smiled and leaned up and kissed Naruto on the cheek. He looked at her smiling.

"What was that for?"

"Because you care for your friends so much and because I love you" She said slightly blushing at the confession. He grinned and leaned down and kissed her one the lips.

"That's for being beautiful" He replied back and leaned down and kissed her again. He pulled back after a few moments. "SO you think we should go help them?" Hinata giggled and pulled his head close for another kiss.

"After we are done" She replied and kissed him.

* * *

Tenten sat waiting for Neji to come back. He was going to get her a drink because she felt thirsty. Who ever knew that Neji was such a good dancer? Ok maybe she did because of the ddr... but still WOW! She looked around and felt someone tap her on the shoulder. It was some random guy (no not the one who asked Sakura to dance another random guy)

"Hello there beautiful" He said as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Uhh... Hi." she said giving the guy a weird look and wiping her hand of with a napkin to show she was slightly disturbed at a guy kissing her hand.

"SO what's a pretty thing like you doing alone like this?" He asked winking at her. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Waiting for her boyfriend to come back with her drink and to tell you to bug off" A reply behind her said. She turned her head and smiled. Neji smirked and handed her drink and leaned down and kissed her temple. He looked over and glared at the guy.

"I think a guy like you needs to bug off and stay away from my girl." He replied. The guy got up and waved.

"Well it was nice meeting you but I must go... uh BYE!" He said and an off. Tenten stiffened her laughter. Neji sat down and gave her a look.

"What?" He asked.

"I never knew you were so protective of me" She replied.

"Well get use to it... Your mine" He replied and stole a kiss from her. She stared back in shock and it melted away to a grin...

"Neji... you have another thing coming if you think you can steal a kiss from me." She replied

"Well get use to it... I can and I will... Just like I can beat you at dancing." He replied cockily

"Oh really? Well you're on" She said and got up and went to the dance floor just as a fast song came on. He followed all the way making a plan in mind on what his prize would be for winning this bet.

* * *

Ino glared at Shikamaru.

"One" she said with a pout.

"No! I told you I don't do that" He relied

"But its only one" She whined.

"I told you Ino I don't do things like that." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"What kind of boyfriend are you?" She said looking away. If she had been looking at him she would of seen shika smile at her for calling him her boyfriend. He sighed and got up and offered his hand.

"One dance and that it!" He replied she squealed and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. He smirked realizing maybe it would be easy to please her then he thought.

* * *

It was 930 now and Sakura had managed to get out of dancing with the guys and sat down to rub her poor feet. They really hurt now. She looked over and saw that Sasuke had finally escaped from his fan girls. She laughed her head off at the sight of him looking scared when the girls realized he was gone. He disappeared from sight. She giggled and lay back in her chair. She looked up and saw Sasuke was coming toward her. _'Oh no oh no oh no... Crap... not ready not ready... this would be the perfect time for an evil fan girl to pop up out of no where and drag him away.' _She thought. And as if her wish had gotten to gods ears. A very pretty dark haired girl came up to Sasuke.

"Hi I'm Mille ... I was wondering if you would dance with me." Sasuke looked at the girl then at Sakura

"Uh I ca..." He said trying to decline but got interrupted

"Good now come on... this is a good song" She grabbed his arm and dragged his arm. Sakura's mouth dropped. _'Did that really just happen?'_ she thought. _'I better be careful what I wish for.'_ She watched as Mille danced with Sasuke and felt a little jealous that he was dancing with a girl that wasn't her.

"So Sasuke... who was the pink haired girl you were going to talk to" Mille said with a smirk. Sasuke was shocked.

"If you knew I was going to talk to her then why did you stop me?" He replied a little mad. Mille put on an innocent face.

"Oh just the look on her face that told me that she didn't want to talk to you."

"Oh..." Was his reply.

"Soo why doesn't she want to talk to you?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're nosy?" HE said

"Very... so why she avoiding you? Wait let me guess... you hooked up with a girl that already had a boyfriend to make her hate you so she would be happy with the other guy but it backfired cause your in love with her and now she hates you cause you messed up and you cant tell her the truth since she's avoiding you." She said. Sasuke gave her a weird look.

"How the hell do you know all that?" He said.

"Well you see... It's my ninja gift." She said with a smirk. Sasuke raised and eye brow.

"Really?" He asked.

"CH... NO... Naruto and Ino cant keep there mouth closed. You take both there stories put them together and you can figure it out yourself... So being me... I have came to steal a dance from you as an _evil_ fan girl and making her jealous cause that's what I do best... and then give you some advice. Try to catch her alone... and just confess. Ok cause you just plain suck at this." He nodded his head and stepped back.

"I'll do that" He said and turned to leave

"Oh and one more thing." He turned back around and he whished he hadn't. For you see she jumped him.

"SASUKE-KUN DANCED WITH ME" she yelled. Every fan there gathered in a milo second.

"HOW COULD YOU SASUKE-KUN!"

"I thought you loved me!" another yelled

"If he loved anyone it's me" Said another. Sasuke saw Mille leaving the crowd and turned and wink at him. Oh she was evil alright a very evil fan girl indeed.

"I want you to dance with me!"

"NO ME!"

"He wouldn't dance with any of you guys! He's only interested in me" He rolled his eyes. How long would this last!

* * *

Mille went up the stairs and leaned against the wall near the door.

"Kakashi this is the last time I ever do you a favor again..." She said with a smirk. On the other side of the wall Kakashi smiled.

* * *

So I wanted to end this here Next time we are going to check up on the other couples like: garra/shadow, and kiba/luna shino/kai and others ppl I have left out. And maybe FINALLY will Sasuke get to talk to Sakura... 


	18. gaara is hott

Yeah you guys prolly hate me for taking SOOO long and this chapter doesnt even make up for how long i'v been gone But i would like to thank the last few reviewers who made me fell bad for not updateing and i want to finish this for you guys :) so technically theres only 2 more! chapters for this :)

**WARNING: i wrote this really late adn i was really weird and hyper and this is what happened and its really...weird**

**another warning** i dont have micrsoft word so i didnt get to spell check so my grammer REALLY sucks in this chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18.

Gaara watched as Shadow talked to her friends who were incomplete shock that she somehow got a hot date for the dance in such little time. Though it isn't widely known, Gaara loves it when girls call him hot. Not guys cause that would scare him. But he loved it when girls did cause well... hello he was hot and he knew it. What can this angst, red headed teen do about it? He couldn't help that god blessed him with the mightlyness of not only being able to kill someone in a flick of a wrist but beable to look hot while doing so... Not many ninjas can do that you know. But back to the point.

He watched amused as Shadow blushes lightly at what her friends were whispering about him. (Which he heard cause of you know what in him.) But her face went sober and slightly pale when she looked passed her friends. He followed were her gaze, that was at a tall blonde boy with some sluty looking redhead. His Gaara senses were telling him that this must been the guy who dumped Shadow.. and that girl was the "nasty girl" she had said about. He looked at Shadow then at the redhead. How did that dumbass of a guy think that the redhead was hotter then Shadow? I mean Gaara isn't the one to say it out loud but he knows hot! We clarified this in the first paragraph thats he is HOT so he HAS to know hot when he sees hot! (im in a 'i love gaara' mood, can you tell?) Anyways! The redhead looked like she had been with enough guys. In fact if you put all the guys together in one area there would be over enough to play football with.

The "dumbass" and "slut", as Gaara thought fit to name them, walked towards them. Both of them smirking at Shadow like they had just kicked a little puppy for the fun of it. Shadow being the puppy of course... Shadow put on the best fake smile she could.

"...Hi Bryan...Tiffany..." She said as nicely as she could. Bryan smiled more and pulled Tiffany closer.

"I see that you actually came. Can't believe you have guts showing your face here." Bryan said. Gaara had the urge to growl at the guy.

"Well Bryan... I bet she just couldn't get enough of her best friend and ex-boyfriend together. Wanted to see what she was missing" The slut said pulling Bryan into a kiss. Gaaras NON-EXHISTING eyebrow rose. Bestfriend... this nasty was Shadows bestfriend? How did that happen? Gaara walked up and pulled Shadow close to him.

"No, She decided to come and laugh at your asses cause she gots me and all you two get is some fun for a night and two months later a check to the docter cause of the slut... have fun..." Gaara pulled Shadow in to the crowd of dancers and put her hands on his shoulders and his on her waist. She couldn't do so cause she was in a state of shock. Which if Gaara felt like it all he had to do was turn around and see that dumbass and the slut were standing there with there mouths open but he didn't need to cause Gaara owns like that. Shadow looked up at him with her mouth open. She closed it and then opened again but she was still at a lost of words. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opend her eyes and mouth

"I can't believe you did that. Did you see there faces? Your really good at this. Wow nothing I could of said could of beaten that i mean..." Gaara rolled his eye as Shadow went on. He needed to shut her up for a second. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lip and that did the trick and once again she was for a loss of words and Gaara kind of liked that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was doing there own thing... Hianta was blushing as Naruto did a dance for her, Shikamara was dancing as lazy as he could and Ino lecturing him on the proper ways of dancing, Sasuke was under a pile of fangirls, Sakura was resting her aching feet. Tsunade had come to the party and was drunk, Chouji was eating chips in the corner, Lee and Yumi were making out in another one, and everyone else was either dancing or eating. Then out of no where -though secretly planed by the author- The lights dimmed and a light shined on the stage and standing on the stage was Gai. (Somewhere in the background you heard Lee screaming Gai-sensei)

"HELLO everybody we are going to show are YOUTH by,...dunt dunt dunt! A CONGO LINE!" Everyones mouths droped. Gai jumped off the stage. "HIT IS DJ KASHI!" Gai yelled. Kakashi (who was now dressed like a hiphop dj, with an additon of his mask) (an: doesn't that sound kinda hot...or is that me?) put on some cango music. Gai started pulling kids into the train. Forcing these poor kids to do the congo. Those who tried to escape were forced back into it by Gai. As everyone there, which considered at least almost 150 people, were pulled into the longest congo line in the history of congo line...but seeing that there wasn't alot of room they split is in 5 different congo lines.

But Gai made a mistake. He pulled Naruto last into the congo line and he simply triped and caused Sasuke who was infront of him to trip who triped Ino who triped Shikamara, who triped Chouji who triped Shino, who triped Kai, who triped Sakura, who triped Lee who triped Yumi who triped Kiba who triped Luna who triped Hinata (who was stolen from Naruto) who triped Tenten who triped Neji who triped Temari, who triped Kankuro (who was never was in here before), who triped Shadow, who ran into Gaara and he turned around and stared at all the idots who fell while he stood there fine... cause hot people dont trip.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

After this horrible accident was fixed and nobody was dead or had broken ligaments everyone went back to what they had done before with and exception of Sasuke who sneaked away from his fan girls.

Sasuke looked around and saw Sakura walking outside into the garden. He looked around seeing as noone saw and hopefuly NOT disturb them from talking this time. He walked carefuly over to the doors and out to the garden. There she was leaning against the railing looking at the maze below and the flowers around.

"Sakura" He said loud enough for to hear. She turned around wide eyed and ran down the stairs to the maze below. Sasuke watched dumb founded for a second before he realised what just happened.

"FUCK!" He cursed and ran after her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

what made me mad about this that it wouldnt let me add that bar thing so i made my own :P

YES A CLIFF HANNGER SO GUESS WHAT THIS MEANS IM GIVING YOU TWO MORE CHAPTERS BEFORE I FINISH THIS! i hoped you liked and im freaking tired and im going to go work on the next chapter tomorrow


	19. 3 months of waiting

Special note…I'm am very sorry that I haven't updated but I have been grounded for the past 3 months and over the last 3 months I did work on the next chapter which will be posted later on tonight after I edit it… I just wanted to let you all know that I did not give up on this story nor did neglect this story.

Your author.


	20. THE LAST CHAPTER!

……..wow…. I would just like to say I am VERY sorry about the last chapter…. That was weird? Though I am happy a lot of people did like it but I'm also a little weirded out by the fact that I actually wrote that and I even had a good laugh on the "hot people don't trip" thing…now that was funny. N e who **I'm sorry** for this being so late I've been grounded for 3 months cause of a horrible cell phone bill (cough cough 300 bucks cough cough) n e ways on to the story!.

Chapter 19.

* * *

Sasuke ran after Sakura and caught her before she ran into the maze. 

"Listen, Sakura! I need to talk to you!" He said trying to stop her squirming. Sakura tried to break free of his grip but he held her tight.

"I don't want to talk to you! I hate you!" She cried. She turned around and smacked him. "I HATE YOU!" She cried. She pounded onto his chest. "I hate you! I hate you!" She cried as she hit him. She pulled away from him and stared at him. "Why did you do that? I thought you liked me! I thought that you loved me, just how I've loved you all this time." She cried harder. "Do you get enjoyment in hurting me? I hope you and Yumi had a good laugh. I bet you two had a lot of fun together." She turned away and took a deep breathe. "What am I saying? You never cared. You said it from the beginning that we were only going as friends. I guess I was fooling myself again, if I thought you loved me."

"Sakura..." Sasuke started but Sakura cut him off.

"You don't need to apologize, I misunderstood. I guess I took things out of context. I'm sorry that I acted this way. But this past week…" She turned and smiled a sad smile. "I had a great time you made me feel like we were friends for the first time…. And …. And I don't want to lose that so after this dance if you don't mind… I still want to be good friends." She turned around and started up the steps. "We better hurry up and go back inside. The dance will be ending soon." She stepped up and walked inside leaving Sasuke outside in his own thoughts.

* * *

Sakura sat down and watched as her friends danced happily with one another. 

'So what if there happy… they deserve it…. Maybe someday I'll find someone for my own.' Sakura thought. She put her chin on her hands and watched everyone dance. She sighed heavily.

"Stupid boys" She muttered to herself.

"Yeah I am" A voice behind her said. She turned her head around not expecting anyone to be there nor to have heard her comment. Sasuke stood there with an expressionless face. "I'm very stupid. But….. "He said with a smirk on his face "Your stupider…..

"HEY, that's not even a word!" She said getting angry at him. His eyebrows furrowed.

"And you didn't let me finish…. You're stupid because once again you didn't let me finish. I don't hate you and I** did** hurt you on purpose because** I AM STUPID!** I'm not perfect; I don't know how ….relationships work. I don't know how to treat you right." He said frustratively running his hand through his hair. "I was wrong and what I really wanted to say was I was sorry, I wanted you to hate me so that if this went any farther I wouldn't hurt you later…. I was trying to protect you… but I... I was trying to protect myself at the same time." Sakura started at him and smiled. Sasuke looked away with a blush on his face. He felt like he said way to much in one day.

"You really are stupid." She said with a smirk. Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eye. He turned to her and smiled and held out his hand. She stared at his hand with a confused look, then up at him. He leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"If I remember right, I owe you the last dance" He said and grabbed her hand pulled her up. Sakura smiled at him.

"Yeah… you do." He pulled her onto the dance floor.

"Ok everyone this is the last song of the night. This is for all you couples out there." The DJ (Kakashi) said.

* * *

The song : "The start of something new" 

Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Sasuke pulled Sakura closer... He couldn't believe how true this song was about them.

Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Sakura had a feeling Kakashi picked this song just for them. She just mentally shrugged and snuggled up against Sasuke and danced. For her this felt like a dream come true.

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

It's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new

* * *

"Sakura… I love you….I mean it" He whispered in her ear. Sakura felt her whole face turn red. 

"You better… "She giggled and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too" she whispered back.

Unbeknownst to them they had drawn everyone in the room's attention.

"OMG! FREAKING FINALLY!!!" Naruto's scream was heard throughout the room. Everyone else clapped or whistled while fan girls all around the world cried ….even fan boys….. And we are only talking about Sasuke's fans….. Just think about how Sakura's fans feel!

"Ok you hormone driven youngsters….. Get the hell out of here!!" Kakashi screamed in the microphone. Who was also sad because this was his last speaking part in this whole story and….he really liked talking.

Everyone left slowly, once the whole group had gotten out

Naruto was very quiet for a couple of minutes. This amazed everyone.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Hinata whispered to him.

"Just thinking that's all" Everyone stared at him like this was a new concept for them.

"What about?" Hinata asked a little hesitant.

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROAR! Everyone stared at Naruto.

"Dobe…. Was that just your stomach?" Sasuke said blankly. Naruto scratched his head and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm hungry…… So I was thinking, LET'S GO TO ICHIRAKU!" He said happily. Some giggled and others sighed.

"That Dobe can't think about anything but food." Sasuke muttered. Sakura giggled.

"Yeah that's true… but lets all go, it will be fun."

So everyone went to go eat ramen.

* * *

The end…….. 

Hahaha nah!!!!

* * *

3 month later. 

A couple walked down the streets of Kohana, slowly heading towards ramen bar to see there friends. It was getting cold out and the leaves were falling and both were bundled up. One had pink hair and the other onyx hair. They were an odd couple for sure, but no one would doubt their love for one another. They would kill for one another- the mysterious decrease in number of their fan clubs hinted so.

"Hey Sasuke, can you believe it has been three month since we all got together?" Sakura, The pink haired girls said with a happy smile on her face as she cuddled up to her boyfriend.

"Hn" Sasuke said with a smirk, knowing hning pissed his girlfriend off.

"Sasuke!" she said acting like she was mad at him. Her face twisted into a grin. "I just can't be mad at you" Sasuke just smiled and walked forward with her.

They walked into the ramen bar and saw all their friends their Friends were all their. Hinata was trying to make sure Naruto didn't choke to death on his 7th bowl of ramen. Tenten and Neji were on the corner of the bar sitting close holding hands. Ino was yelling at Shikamaru for not doing something she wanted him to do, but soon was silenced by him when he kissed her on the cheek. Kiba and Luna were mysteriously late. Temari was sitting with the new guy of the week, who didn't currently know it but in a good 5 hours he would probably be dumped. Chouji also couldn't make it because he had found him a girl and was busy on a date with her. Shino and Kai weren't there either because they were on a bug hunt somewhere. Yumi and Lee were making out in a corner……still. Gaara and Shadow were having a glaring contest (because Shadow found out this is Gaara favorite contest). Then there was Sasuke and Sakura, who sat next to each other and shared some ramen. There was so much love in this place that it would even make the biggest, hopeless romantic want to gag and throw up. Yes everything was good for all these young couples.

Till Naruto choked on a Naruto (yes, he's named after a food) and Hinata had to do the Heimlich remover on him which flew out and hit Sasuke in the eye which piseed him off and he jumped Naruto and hit him. And when Sasuke literally jumped Naruto, Sasuke hit the bowl him and Sakura were eating and fell on her lap and she jumped up from the hot ramen. This made Sasuke attack Naruto more and blame him for what happened to Sakura … even though it was his fault. Tenten, being Tenten, jumped up to help assist Sakura. Neji just sat there grumbling, that his nice warm girlfriend was gone. Shikamaru had called Naruto a dobe which started Ino on how he was an idiot and there yelling and screaming caused Shadow to get distracted from the glaring contest and tried to calm Ino down before she murdered poor Shika. Yumi and Lee were in the background…..still making out. Temari decided this was the perfect time to break up with her boyfriend, which he ran out crying, and she decided that went pretty well. Kiba and Luna walked in but walked right back out and went somewhere else. And Gaara sat there watching with amusement all the chaos….. Cause hot people like him…. Don't cause chaos…..or join in…. they just watch and laugh…. And that's exactly what Gaara did. The old man who owned the ramen stand and his daughter watched the chaos. His daughter, Ayame, watched and sighed happily.

"Wow…. There all so in love." She said. The old man looked at his daughter like she was insane. But looked back and grin.

"Yeah they are….. HEY!!! Don't You Dare Start Throwing That Ramen Young Man!!" He said yelling at Naruto.

The end ….for real because the love in that restruant was a little to much to handle...

* * *

Wow… I made that long just for everyone… I combined the last two chapters and now I might make another chapter containing funny bloopers or things on what could of happen. If you have any ideas tell me and of course ill give you credit! 

…..aww I'm sad ….. My first story done…...Well I got others so read them!!

And sorry that it took a little time … I couldn't find the right song for them and now I have.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

OR The start of something new from High School Musical.


End file.
